Federal Fun
by Caskett092313
Summary: What happens when the homicide team of the NYPD's 12th precinct and their consultant need the Major Crime Response Team of NCIS to help solve a homicide... A whole lot of insanity.
1. DC Meets NY

**DC Meets NY**

** The quartet had been in the same line of work for the most part. Two of them were based in Washington DC and were federal agents. The other two were based in the city that never sleeps; New York, one was a homicide detective and her partner was a mystery author who earned his way in with NYPD by using his friendship with the mayor of New York to his advantage.**

** There was a homicide in New York that Detective Kate Beckett and her fellow detectives; Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan responded to. Detective Beckett's friend and colleague; Dr. Lanie Parish, the Medical Examiner had arrived shortly after Beckett. Richard Castle; the famous mystery novelist and Beckett's fiancé arrived just after Dr. Parish.**

** "Who's the vic?" Beckett asked.**

** "Navy Captain Michaela Reichter." Detective Ryan answered.**

** "Great."**

** "What's wrong?" Castle inquired.**

** "The victim is Navy; bro. Means the feds are coming."**

** "Oh."**

** After that Dr. Parish filled Beckett in on her preliminary findings.**

** Following that they all went back to the 12****th**** precinct. Dr. Parish went back to the morgue with the body.**

** Beckett divided up tasks to Esposito and Ryan after she notified NCIS down in Washington DC.**

** "So what do we do now? Cause I have a few ideas." Castle said when it was just him and Beckett in the bull pen.**

** "Not here Castle; remember what Gates said."**

** "Right, later then." Castle said as he winked at his fiancé.**

** "So what about NCIS?"**

** "The Director of NCIS said she's sending her Major Crime Response Team up to work with us."**

** "She?"**

** "Yes; Castle, she. The Director of NCIS is a woman. Director Jennifer Shepard."**

** Beckett gave Castle one of her looks that said he better not laugh or make any sort of comments in regards to what he had just found out from her.**


	2. The Feds

**The Feds**

** In the intervening time at the 12****th**** since Beckett, Espo, Ryan and Castle learned that the Feds were coming up to help with the investigation; they worked on the case some so they had something when the Feds showed up on their doorstep. It was almost a four hour drive up from DC. What the detectives and Castle didn't know was that the Feds would be there sooner than they were expected to be due to the lead agent driving himself and his three agents. **

** Director Shepard was keeping in contact with Captain Gates as her agents made their way to the city. It only seemed right of Director Shepard to enlighten Captain Gates on the team.**

** "Thank –you Director for helping us with our investigation." Gates said.**

** "Not a problem; I just wanted to give you a bit of a head's up."**

** "Okay…"**

** "The agent in charge; Agent Gibbs is a bit of a handful at times and Agent DiNozzo has his moments…"**

** "Don't worry Director; we have someone here at the 12****th**** that has us more than prepared for Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo." Gates admitted.**

** Director Shepard knew full well that the Captain was referring to Castle.**

** "He's that much of a handful; Capt." Director Shepard said cheekily.**

** About an hour or so after the conversation between Director Shepard and Captain Gates had ended; Gibbs and his team arrived. They also had two additional people with them; NCIS' M.E., Dr. Mallard and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer.**

** Dr. Mallard and Palmer would be helping Dr. Parish with the autopsy.**

** After Gibbs, his team, Dr. Mallard and Palmer arrived at the 12****th**** things began to roll.**

** Dr. Mallard and Palmer went to meet up with Dr. Parish while Gibbs had his own pow – wow with Captain Gates. Gibbs' team waited in the bull pen with Beckett, Espo, Ryan and Castle. Once the meeting with Gates was over; Gibbs and his agents would be briefed by Beckett, her two detectives with Castle. There was silence between the group.**

** It wasn't long before Gibbs had left Gates' office.**

** "Detective Kate Beckett." Beckett said introducing herself to Gibbs.**

** DiNozzo, McGee and David shared a look after they heard Beckett's first name. Their minds went right to their own Kate; who had recently died at the hands' of David's half-brother. The team knew that Gibbs' mind went to the same place as theirs had, but they kept it to themselves.**

"**Agent Jethro Gibbs."**

"**Nice to meet you; Agent Gibbs. I'd like you to meet my other detectives; Detective Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan." Beckett said.**

**Gibbs nodded at Espo and Ryan. **

**Beckett was about to introduce her fiancé but McGee beat her to it.**

"**You're that famous mystery author; the one who wrote the Nikki Heat books. You are Richard Castle." McGee said.**

**Beckett glared at her fiancé at the mention of his Nikki Heat books. **

**DiNozzo and David gave a McGee a look.**

"**It's always nice to meet a fan." Castle said cordially.**

**There was a brief pause amongst the group.**

"**So what do you have; Detective Beckett?" Gibbs asked.**

**With Gibbs and his agents were briefed. After the briefing the entire group; Castle included, got to work on the Navy Captain's murder.**


	3. Between the Lines

**Between the Lines**

** It was quite clear to everyone on the team that DiNozzo's attention was a bit split to say the least. Gibbs, McGee and David were staying at one of the many New York hotels. And as much as DiNozzo had wanted to stay at the hotel the others were staying at he had promised his father on the drive up that he would stay with him.**

** So as DiNozzo had his mind on the case and seeing his father later his mind had also picked up on something else. Something that was kind of obvious but hadn't been said verbally.**

** DiNozzo and his teammates knew that there was something going on between Director Shepard and Gibbs. But what DiNozzo detected was that there was something going on between Detective Beckett and Castle. Now Espo and Ryan weren't saying anything in regards to Beckett and Castle's relationship. The Feds didn't need to know as far as they were concerned. That and there was no way that the Feds were going to find out that Castle and Beckett were engaged since Beckett was wearing her engagement on the necklace that held her mother's ring.**

** After many hours of working the case and chasing down leads it was time to call it a night.**

** "Drinks are on me if you want to join?" Espo offered to Gibbs and his team as everyone got their things together.**

** "Can't tonight bro; Jenny and I don't have much time left before the baby comes." Ryan said.**

** DiNozzo, David and McGee had a bit of déjà vu.**

** "Castle and I have plans tonight with his mother and Alexis; sorry Javi." Beckett said.**

** The cat was out of the bag at that point; but DiNozzo went with the smart option and let it go.**

** "Who's Alexis?" DiNozzo asked.**

** "My nineteen year old daughter." Castle said.**

** "Back off Tony." **

** DiNozzo, David and McGee had decided to join Esposito at the bar that all the cops and detectives at the 12****th**** went to when they were off duty. Gibbs opted not go just as the two Doctors and Palmer had to.**

** So the group who was going to the bar left followed by the Doctors and Palmer.**

** Castle, Beckett and Gibbs left after that.**

** "So what do you have planned for tonight?" Beckett asked Gibbs.**

** "Director Shepard is on her way up."**

** "So you and the Director are together." Castle observed.**

** "We are and it is clear that the two of you are engaged."**

** Beckett smiled as did Castle.**

** "We are." Beckett confirmed.**

** "Congrats."**

** With that the trio had reached the floor they wanted. Director Shepard was waiting by Gibbs' car for him.**

** "Jen; I'd like you to meet Detective Kate Beckett and her consultant, Richard Castle."**

** Once again there was a bit of déjà vu but that quickly passed.**

** Pleasantries had been exchanged after that and the two couples parted ways for the night.**


	4. Family Time

**Family Time**

**Beckett had gone back to Castle's Manhattan loft to have dinner with her fiancé, his mother and his daughter. Now Beckett wasn't sure if her soon to be stepdaughter's boyfriend; Pi, would be joining them or not. She hoped for Alexis' sake he wasn't so there no chance of Castle ruining the dinner like he had when he and his mother had gone to dinner at Alexis and Pi's.**

** On their way to the loft from the precinct Castle had told Beckett that his mother had put the whole gathering together just as she had many times before. **

** So the duo rode the elevator up to Castle's floor. Once they arrived and had walked into the loft; Martha had welcomed them home in a tried and true Martha fashion. Castle rolled his eyes at his mother. Alexis was pouring drinks for the quartet. Beckett was relieved that Pi wasn't in attendance; having any sort of discord between Castle and Alexis right now was the last thing Beckett and Martha wanted at the moment. Soon after the drinks were poured; Alexis handed them out.**

** At one point as Beckett helped Martha bring the food to the table. Both women had their glass of red wine that they had gotten from Alexis just moments before.**

** "Katherine dear; come here." Martha said.**

** "Okay sure."**

** "I just wanted to let you since Richard and you are engaged now that I am glad that you will be a part of this family soon. The two of you are perfect together and you are much better for him than Meredith and Gina ever were."**

** "Thank – you, Martha."**

** "I am looking forward to having you as a daughter – in – law; darling."**

** Beckett smiled as she and Martha brought the next round of food to the table.**

** Castle and Alexis were already sitting at the table.**

** "What was that about?" Castle asked somewhat curiously.**

** "It was nothing; darling."**

** "Just a little chat between myself and my soon – to - be mother – in – law."**

** There was still a bit of unease in Castle at that point and Beckett was able to read it.**

** The quartet sat down to dinner and enjoyed themselves.**

** After dinner came another chat between Beckett and Martha that made Castle a bit more uncomfortable than he was before.**

** "So Katherine darling; when are you and Richard going to start planning this wedding of yours?"**

** "We'll get to planning it soon; Martha, we just want to enjoy our engagement first." Beckett answered.**

** The night continued on and Castle wondered what their Federal colleagues were up to.**


	5. Elsewhere

Disclaimer: The end of this chapter contains a minor spoiler to episode 6x05 - _Time Will Tell_ of _Castle._

* * *

**Elsewhere**

** Castle and Beckett settled in for the night at the loft. Alexis returned to her and Pi's apartment while Martha went out on a date. Beckett smiled at Martha's parting line of "Don't wait up for Mama, kids." as she walked out the front door moments after Alexis had. Espo was cavorting with DiNozzo, David and McGee at various New York hot spots. Palmer was on the phone with his wife. Ducky was relaxing in his room with a book he had been reading in his spare time.**

** Director Shepard and Gibbs were enjoying themselves in the local hot spots that most couples spent time at when they came into the city.**

**No one from the group of NCIS that came up from DC suspected that Beckett and Castle were engaged; the only ones that were privy to that was everyone at the 12****th****. Now Gibbs' team had no idea that there was another couple that was engaged. Director Shepard and Gibbs were keeping their engagement a secret as well.**

**At least for now that was the way it was staying.**

**But since they were all cops; the two engagements were bound to reveal themselves before Gibbs, Director and the rest the NCIS party returned home at the end of the case.**

**So as Castle and Beckett enjoyed the time to they had to themselves; Beckett's mind was elsewhere while Castle's was at the one place it spent most of its time at since the night they got together after Beckett almost died at the hands of Maddox.**

"**Where's your mind at; Kate?" Castle asked pulling her out of her of reverie.**

"**I was just thinking."**

"**Thinking of what?"**

"**Thinking of what Simon Doyle said a few months ago."**

"**Which part? The whole thing with you becoming a Senator and me writing nonfiction in the future."**

"**No not that."**

"**Then where is it?"**

"**The other thing Doyle said."**

"**Ah the three kids."**

**Beckett gave Castle a look that told he had hit the mark on the nose.**

"**We'll be fine when that day comes; Kate. Our kids won't be my first, we'll have my mother and your father; plus Alexis will help out if needed."**

**With that the duo spent the rest of the evening together just as their Federal counterparts were.**


	6. Headway

**Headway**

** Beckett had gotten to the 12****th**** to see if there was anything they had missed. She was the only one in the bull pen. Gates was en route from her home for another work day at the 12****th****. It would be a while before Ryan, Espo, Castle and the feds would be back in the bull pen working away on the case. Beckett was staring at the whiteboard in front of her with all the information and photos they had so far. **

** The elevator pinged and the doors opened; Beckett assumed it was Gates but was surprised when it was Gibbs who came up beside her.**

** "Thought I was the only one up at this hour." Gibbs said as he sipped his coffee.**

** "No; you aren't the only one."**

** "So; I hear congratulations are in order for you and Mr. Castle." **

** "How did you know about that?" Beckett questioned.**

** Beckett thought Gibbs was referring to hers and Castle's engagement.**

** "Your captain told Director Shepard who told me last night. Hope you and Mr. Castle will be happy together."**

** Beckett's hunch was correct.**

** "Thank –you."**

** There was a bit of silence between Beckett and Gibbs.**

** "I hear there is also a bit of congratulations in order for you as well; Gibbs. For you and Director Shepard."**

** Gibbs nodded. Needless to say but the duo had someone with them. That someone was the busybody himself; DiNozzo. At this point DiNozzo had overheard the entire discussion between his boss and the Detective. Both Gibbs and Beckett sensed DiNozzo's presence.**

** "Breath a word of what you just heard and I will kill you; Agent DiNozzo, that's a promise." Beckett said.**

** Gibbs smiled after Beckett's last statement.**

** A little bit later; Dr. Parish had called Beckett and asked to come down. So Beckett went to meet her friend and colleague. After Dr. Parish clued Beckett in the duo talked a bit as friends.**

** "That's big; Kate, you and Castle living together. At least you two are making progress to heading down the aisle." Dr. Parish said.**

** "That is still a way away, Lanie."**

** As the ladies talked they were joined in the morgue by Gates and Director Shepard. The news of Beckett and Castle living together had overheard by Gates and Director Shepard. The four women talked some more. Director Shepard had congratulated Beckett on her engagement and her new living arrangement. Beckett followed suit and congratulated Director Shepard on her engagement. **

** After that the work day continued. Beckett sent Espo and Ryan to follow a lead. Gibbs did the same with his people.  
**


	7. Revelation

**Revelation**

** By now everyone working the case had learned about the Castle and Beckett engagement as well as their living arrangement. They also knew about Gibbs and Director Shepard's engagement. Gibbs quickly put an end to the gossip that would ensue if he hadn't so everyone could focus on the case.**

** So the group on the case.**

** Gates and Director Shepard watched on from a distance.**

** Castle, Espo and Ryan watched as the all the color disappeared from Beckett's face as she pieced together all the clues they had so far.**

** "I know who killed our victim." Beckett stated.**

** "Who?"**

** "Senator William H. Bracken."**

** Everyone from NCIS didn't quite get Beckett's disdain for the Senator.**

** "Senator Bracken sent hit men for hire to kill my mother and other people over the years."**

** With that in mind everyone put together evidence to incriminate the Senator.**

** Castle kept a close eye on his fiancé.**

** At one point; Castle and Beckett had a moment to themselves inside the precinct's break room. **

** Beckett was getting herself some coffee from the espresso machine that Castle had bought the precinct years ago.**

** Usually Beckett only had a problem with the espresso machine when she was in a hurry or wasn't paying attention to what she was doing.**

** So Castle came to help her.**

** "Let me help you, Kate."**

** Beckett stepped aside and allowed Castle to get her the coffee she had come in for.**

** She sat down at one of the tables and tried to clear her mind.**

** Shortly after taking over; Castle came to the table with Beckett's coffee in hand.**

** "We'll get him this time. And you'll finally be safe."**

** Beckett nodded and subtly signaled Castle over to her to give her a comforting hug when she knew they were being watched. Castle did as he was asked and Beckett took solace in her fiancé's comforting embrace.**

** "We'll get Bracken, we will get justice for all of his victims; your mother included. You'll be safe; I promise."**

** "Thank you; Rick." Beckett said as she stayed in her fiancé's embrace for a bit longer.**

** Later on Beckett filled Gibbs in on her strenuous relationship with Bracken since she had discovered the detail of Bracken being behind her mother's death back in 1999. Beckett could tell that Gibbs understood where she was coming from with her mother's death even though he hadn't verbally admitted it.**


	8. Preparation & Interrogation

**Preparation & Interrogation**

** They had Senator Bracken in the building. He had been in interrogation for some time now. Gibbs and Beckett would be the ones to interrogate him while the others watched from Observation. It had been dictated by Director Shepard; Gates and Gibbs that Castle was sitting out this interrogation. As much as Castle didn't want to; he knew it was in Beckett's best interest if he stayed with everyone else.**

** Before Beckett and Gibbs went into talk to Bracken; Castle pulled his fiancé aside.**

** "Are you sure that you can do this? That you're okay."**

** "I'm fine, Castle; don't worry so much. This is my chance to get justice for my mother and all his other victims after all this time."**

** "Kate."**

** "I'll be fine. And I will have Gibbs in there with me."**

** With that Beckett and Castle parted ways.**

** "So what are you accusing me of now; Detective?" Senator Bracken said.**

** "This is Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS." Beckett said as she and Gibbs entered Interrogation.**

** Bracken nodded at Gibbs.**

** "What are you accusing me of now, Detective Beckett?" Senator Bracken tried again.**

** It was clear to both Gibbs and Beckett along with everyone who was watching in the next room that Bracken was purposefully ignoring Gibbs.**

** "Does the name Navy Captain Michaela Reichter ring sort of bells for you?" Gibbs said.**

** Bracken didn't respond to Gibbs' inquiry. He opted to keep his gaze locked on Beckett.**

** "Agent Gibbs asked you a question."**

** It took some time but Bracken finally decided to cooperate.**

** Gibbs and Beckett got the answers they wanted.**

** With one look between the Fed and the Detective; the duo was on the same page.**

** "Senator Bracken; you're under arrest for the murder of Navy Captain Michaela Reichter." Gibbs said as he stood up to put the handcuffs on Bracken.**

** "And for the deaths Captain Roy Montgomery, Johanna Beckett, Michael Smith and seven others." Beckett added.**

** Following that Bracken was escorted to processing.**

** When Beckett came out of Interrogation with Gibbs; Castle saw the joy on his fiancé's face.**

** Castle made a bee line for Beckett. When he got to her; he took her into an embrace.**

** "It's over, finally." Beckett said.**

** "That it is… And now you are truly safe."**


	9. Plans for the Future

Disclaimer: This chapter refers to the last two _Castle _episodes - _Get A Clue _& _Like Father, Like Daughter_. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

** Plans for the Future**

** Now that the murder of Navy Captain Michaela Reichter had been solved it was time for everyone to go back to normal. That mean Gibbs, his team and Director Shepard would return home to DC. Director Shepard and Gibbs would go about making plans for their impending nuptials. The gang from the 12****th**** and Castle stayed in New York obviously. Just like Director Shepard and Gibbs; it was time for Castle and Beckett to plan their own wedding.**

** Castle and Beckett were supposed to look at venues for their wedding weeks after the disastrous dinner at Alexis and Pi's that Castle and his mother went to but that had been put on the back burner at the time. There was nothing in their way now; except for the fact that Castle still didn't want to check out venues when they didn't have a case. Once Beckett gently reminded Castle that she was a cop; he was on board.**

** So Castle and Beckett went to look at venues for their wedding. Castle had assured Beckett's father; Jim, that he didn't have to pay a thing for the wedding. All Beckett's dad had to do was; attend the wedding and give his daughter away. Castle would take care of the financial aspect of the wedding.**

** Martha and Alexis were willing to aide Beckett in any planning she needed help with that didn't require Castle. Dr. Parish was also at her friend's disposal when it came to the wedding planning as was Detective Ryan's wife; Jenny. **

** Now Beckett had already expected Martha to add her two cents when it came to the wedding so when Castle brought it up; Beckett just gave him a look that told him that she was already expecting input from Martha.**

** Thankfully Alexis was around to bring her grandmother down to earth.**

** On this particular day; planning for the wedding was the order for the day. Castle wasn't needed so he was in his office attempting to write the next Nikki Heat book. The redheads; as Castle referred to his mother and daughter from time to time, Beckett and Dr. Parish were in the kitchen and living room working on the wedding. Martha was going on one of wedding idea tangents again. The good doctor found it entertaining and had commented that she should have Martha plan her wedding when the day came. That was when the ladies heard a comment from the peanut gallery, one that was at Espo's expense of course.**

** "Grams; let's key down that idea. Kate isn't the high end girl; you are making her seem to be."**

** "Yeah Martha, Kate is into the simple things. She's a humble kind of person."**

** Beckett smiled at her friend and soon to be step – daughter.**

** Martha went back to thinking of other ideas for the wedding.**

** Castle walked from his office to get something to drink.**

** "How are you holding up?" Castle whispered in his fiancé's ear as he came by so the others couldn't hear him.**

** "I'm fine. No need to worry."**

** The duo shared a kiss.**

** Castle got his drink and returned to his office just as the ladies returned to their work.**


	10. Venues

**Venues**

** They had been putting off long enough. And then there was all the other things that had gotten in the way every time they tried. Of course Castle kept trying to make getting married in space happen. Beckett wasn't going to let happen. Today since they were murder free; Castle begrudgingly went with Beckett to go venue shopping. After the third or so time of being asked what their budget for their wedding was; Castle got a bit annoyed. So Beckett told the next person at the venue they were now at that they had an unlimited budget since Castle was paying for everything.  
Castle and Beckett had come across one venue that Beckett had fallen in love with. This rooftop location on one of the many New York buildings made Beckett more than happy. **

** "Is this where you want to get married; Kate?" Castle asked.**

** "What do you think?"**

** "We'll take." Castle said to the lady that was showing them around.**

** Castle and Beckett sat down with the lady and picked out the day they wanted to tie the knot.**

** It wasn't long after that sit down at the venue that the engaged duo departed.**

** "Where do you want to have the reception?" Castle asked.**

** "How about the loft?"**

** "We can afford another venue for the reception if you want."**

** Beckett gave her fiancé an admonished look.**

** "If you say so."**

** With that the duo went to look at venues for the reception after they got into Castle's Ferrari.**

** Beckett was surprised at how well behaved Castle was being.**

** She knew she'd have to reward him later on for his good behavior.**

** Once they were done with their venue search they had another family dinner. This time; Pi and Beckett's dad, Jim, were also joining.**

** Martha and Beckett knew that they would have to keep a close eye on Castle when it came to Pi being at the family dinner.**

** Neither of them wanted a repeat of Alexis not speaking to Castle for weeks on end again.**

** So Martha was at the loft while her son and future daughter – in – law were venue shopping.**

** Alexis and Pi were also at the loft.**

** The trio was making dinner together for that night.**

** Martha insisted that there would be more than just fruit on her granddaughter's plate that night for everybody's well - being and so that Jim wasn't subjected to Alexis running on just fruit like the rest of them had been.**


	11. Revisited

**Revisited**

** The next morning Beckett was in bed by herself. Castle had gotten up, he went into his office to work on the next chapter of the book he had been working on. Obviously it was another book in the Nikki Heat series; Castle would work on the chapters and then he would come up with a title for this book before sending it off to the publisher. Beckett heard noises from the kitchen and family room as she came around. She assumed that it was either Castle or Martha. Maybe even her soon to be step-daughter dropped by for whatever reason. Beckett knew if it was Castle; he would come back into the bedroom. So Beckett fell back to sleep for a bit longer.**

** Sometime after Beckett went back to sleep; Castle had come back into the bedroom just as Beckett expected. Just as he had once before Castle came in with a tray that had a coffee for both of them, the day's paper and a rose. Just as he had the last time Castle had made a heart in each of the coffees hoping that this time Beckett would notice the heart in her coffee. When Castle came into the bedroom and found his fiancé laying in the exact same way that she had been the day she ended up standing on bomb in a New York apartment for some time. Beckett had worn her gray pullover shirt and camouflage shorts to bed the night before.**

** "Good Morning." Castle said once Beckett was fully conscious.**

** Beckett smiled. ****"Good Morning."**

** As Castle set the tray down and then sat down in front of Beckett on the bed; he watched Beckett take her coffee.**

** Another smiled came to Beckett's face when she saw the heart Castle had created in her coffee. **

** Castle loved seeing Beckett smile. **

** It was at that moment when he watched Beckett go elsewhere as she drank her coffee and looked at the framed seashells from their first walk together in the Hamptons.**

** "Where are you at?" Castle asked in attempts to bring his fiancé back to the here and now.**

** "I was just remembering some things."**

** "Like what?"**

** "Like the time when you stayed with me when I was standing on the bomb last year."**

** "I'll never leave, Kate."**

** "I know."**

** Beckett's response was a bit loaded just like her gun. Both of them understood her meaning.**

** "I also remembered the time when you showed me that you replaced Linus with the shells from our walk in the Hamptons."**

** The duo continued their talk over their coffee. Both of them remembered when Gates let them know that she had known about their relationship the entire time before Beckett got a phone call from the precinct.**


	12. Invites & Fun

**Invites & Fun**

** Days later Castle and Beckett were working on the invites for their wedding since they had the loft to themselves. Martha was off on another spa retreat; one that Castle paid for after a guilt trip from Martha. Beckett loved to see Castle squirm at his mother's tenacity. Alexis was in class, while Pi was off working.**

** After some time into working on the invites it was clear that Castle was getting bored with the task at hand.**

** "Come on Castle; focus."**

** "I want to but this boring, Kate."**

** "Well if you want to get married in -."**

** "I do." Castle interrupted.**

** "If you want to get married then these have to get done."**

** "I know that, but I have a better idea of how we can enjoy having the loft to ourselves." Castle said with a mischievous smile.**

** "We'll get to that soon enough, but first we have to get through these first."**

** "Sure we will."**

** Beckett gave her fiancé a look.**

** Then she leaned in close enough to get Castle's heat rate up a bit.**

** "Be a good boy and everything after this will be out of this world for you." Beckett said cheekily as she had when Castle wanted to get married in outer space.**

** "I'll hold you to that." **

** That was all Castle manage to get out after Beckett teased him. **

** They worked on the invites some more. Beckett unbuttoned her shirt a bit as she got warm while they worked on their task. That meant that Castle was a bit more distracted. It was clear that Castle was looking at his fiancé's breasts just as much or even a bit more than he had been looking at the scar from when she was shot at Montgomery's funeral years ago.**

** "There's no point in keeping you from waiting any longer. It is clear that you are beyond distracted."**

** "Is that so?"**

** With that the duo dropped what they were doing with the invites as things between them got just as hot and steamy as it had the night that Beckett came to the loft soaked from head to toe after one of Maddox's failed attempts to kill her. Both Castle and Beckett knew that this time was so much better than their first time together. This time there was no worry that Martha or Alexis would come in on them. Even if they did; it wouldn't matter much, Castle and Beckett were almost married.**


	13. Phone Call

**Phone Call**

**Castle and Beckett were sitting at the kitchen island with coffee in hand. Both were still in their pajamas, it was only a matter of time before Martha would be joining them or be doing her **_**walk of shame**_** through the front door. They hadn't caught a case yet so they were enjoying each other's company for the time being. Just before Castle took a sip of his coffee; Beckett's phone rang.**

** "Is it a case?" Castle said a bit too eager for Beckett's liking.**

** "No."**

** "Then what is?"**

** "It's the Director from NCIS."**

** Castle had a puzzled look on his face as Beckett answered her phone.**

** "Beckett."**

** "Hello Detective Beckett; its Director Shepard."**

** "It's good to hear from you again; ma'am. What can I do for you?" **

** "Well I was calling to see if you wanted to go bridal gown shopping down here with me. You could bring Castle's mother and that friend of yours, the M.E. if you want."**

** "Sounds good; I'll ask Martha and Lanie if they want to go."**

** Director Shepard then told Beckett where they all could meet.**

** With that Beckett hung up. Martha walked into the loft and Castle was still wondering what was going on.**

** "Good morning darlings." Martha said once she noticed her son and soon to be daughter – in – law when she noticed them.**

** Beckett smiled.**

** "Martha; would you want to come with Lanie and I to meet the Director of NCIS to go bridal shopping with us?"**

** "Sounds like fun. Let's do it."**

** Beckett then went to get dressed as Martha turned to her son.**

** "Darling if you wouldn't mind." Martha said as she held out her hand for one of his credit cards.**

** "Mother."**

** "It's the least I can do for her since her mother isn't around."**

** Castle understood the gesture his mother was trying for but there was one slight problem with her gesture.**

** "Just give her the credit card, Castle." Beckett said as she came back into the room.**

** Before Martha and Beckett left to pick Lanie up; Martha turned back to her son.**

** "I like her." Martha said in that charming way she said things.**

** Castle then cleaned up from breakfast and when into his office to work on the Nikki Heat book he was working on before his publisher/ex-girlfriend/ex-wife; Gina chewed his head off for missing another deadline.**


	14. Bridal Gown Shopping

**Bridal Gown Shopping**

**After Martha and Beckett picked Lanie up; the trio embarked on their three hour and forty – five minute drive down from the city to the Global Bridal Gallery in Alexandria, VA. It was quite clear that Beckett was excited that she would be getting her dress. The others in the car could see Beckett's excitement.**

** Sometime later the trio of women arrived in the parking lot of Global Bridal Gallery and saw a car parked by itself that screamed **_**Fed car**_**. Knowing the magnitude of Director Shepard's position with the federal hierarchy that she would have a protection detail with her. Beckett reminded Martha of the detail as they got out of the car once she had parked it alongside the Director's car.**

** "It's good to see you again; Detective Beckett, Dr. Parish." Director Shepard said once she was out of her car.**

** Beckett and Lanie shared the same greeting.**

** "Director Shepard; I'd like you to meet my mother – in – law to be, Martha Rogers."**

** "It's nice to meet you. Your son is quite creative and you're getting a lovely daughter with Beckett here."**

** Martha thanked Director. The quartet of women and Director Shepard's entourage of agents walked into the bridal shop.**

** Two of the shop's employees helped Beckett and Director Shepard find the perfect wedding gown.**

** After many wedding dresses by varying designers later came the perfect dress for both women. Both Beckett and Director Shepard had fallen in love were made by wedding/party planner David Tutera.**

** Beckett's was from the 2014 collection. It was also named Martha by its designer.** **The dress was** **strapless allover corded lace, tulle and sequin modified mermaid wedding dress with sweetheart neckline, asymmetrically draped tulle and sequin over lace bodice features hand-beaded jeweled natural waistband, softly curved back bodice, scalloped hemline spills into chapel length train.**

**Now Director Shepard's was also from the 2014 collection. The dress had been named May. She had also opted for the dress in white. Now the dress that Director Shepard had fallen in love with was ****strapless corded lace appliqué and satin modified mermaid wedding dress, scalloped sweetheart neckline and softly curved back bodice with eyelash trim, corded lace appliqué elongated bodice with beaded accents and dropped waistline, matching lace appliquéd skirt with box pleated back skirt, scalloped hemline with eyelash trim spills into chapel length train.**

**Once Beckett and Director Shepard were out of their respective dresses it was time to pay for them. Director Shepard paid for hers from the money she took from her inheritance. Martha pulled out her son's credit card to pay for Beckett's dress. Once Beckett's dress was paid for. Martha thanked the Director. Following that Martha, Lanie and Beckett said good bye to Director Shepard. After that Director Shepard and her detail returned to the Navy Yard. Beckett, Lanie and Martha started their commute back to the city.**


	15. Showing the Dress

**Showing the Dress**

** Progress was definitely being made when it came to Castle and Beckett's wedding. They had the venues for both the ceremony and the reception set as well paid for. Beckett had her dress thanks to Martha coaxing Castle into letting her have his credit card. **

** One morning Castle left early for a meeting with his ex-wife/ex-girlfriend/publisher; Gina and the rest of the publishing firm Gina worked for. With Castle's absence on the table; Beckett was provided the opportunity to show Alexis the dress she had gotten days before. So Alexis came over to the loft and she had Pi in tow with her of course.**

** "Katherine darling, why don't you go put the dress on." Martha said once Alexis and Pi had arrived.**

** Beckett excused herself to change into her wedding dress in hers and Castle's bedroom. While they waited for Beckett to come out of the bedroom with the dress on; Martha poured something for herself, Pi and Alexis to drink.**

** "So what do you think of the dress, Grams?"**

** "It is absolutely beautiful; darling and Katherine is unquestionably gorgeous in it."**

** "Are you ready out there?" Beckett called from the bedroom.**

** "We are."**

** With that Beckett came into the living and kitchen areas where the others were waiting for her.**

** The rooms went silent once Beckett came into view.**

** Martha smiled as she saw her soon to be daughter – in – law in her wedding dress once again.**

** "You look absolutely perfect in that. Dad isn't going to know what hit him when he sees you walking down the aisle." Alexis said.**

** "Thank – you Alexis."**

** "Looking good Mrs. C to be."**

** Beckett nodded her thanks to Pi.**

** Martha and Alexis talked with Beckett about how she was going to do her hair for the wedding while Pi sat back and read news article in the New York Times on the environment.**

** "Let's see how you'll look with your hair pulled back."**

** With that the women went into the bathroom that was off to the side of the bedroom. Pi stayed where he was.**

** Sometime later; Castle came back home. Beckett was still in her dress. After seeing Pi taking up residence on the couch Castle begrudgingly headed into the bedroom. Pi tried his best to give Alexis, Martha and Beckett a heads up but he was unsuccessful.**

** "Dad, get out of here."**

** "Richard!"**

** "Castle, get out."**

** "What's going on?" Castle asked.**

** "Darling, Katherine is in her dress. Unless you want this marriage to end up like your marriages to Meredith and Gina; I suggest you go get to know Pi a bit better."**

** Castle did as he was told and left the bedroom.**


	16. Honeymoon Destination

**Honeymoon Destination**

** "So where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Castle asked once Beckett was out of her dress and at his side.**

** Martha had gone to teach one of her classes before going on a date. Alexis and Pi left to go home.**

** "Well there aren't that many places in the world to go." Beckett said taking a jab at her fiancé.**

** "We have Finland and Albania."**

** "And the last time we talked about this I said that I'd rather go to a warmer climate."**

** "I remember."**

** "But the fact that you've been everywhere in the world with your ex –wives and ex-girlfriends we are stuck with Finland and Albania."**

** "We'll find some place to make our own."**

** "Mhm."**

** Beckett's phone rang.**

** "What's going on Espo?"**

** "Sounds like a case."**

** "Okay, we'll be right down." Beckett said.**

** "Dead body?" Castle asked a bit too eagerly.**

** "Yes; we have a body. Ryan and Espo are there with Lanie now."**

** On the ride over to the crime scene Castle and Beckett finally decided where they were going on their honeymoon.**

** "You look phenomenal in that dress of yours." Ryan said when he met up with Castle and Beckett.**

** "Thanks Kevin."**

** As Ryan filled the duo in, Espo came to brief them as well.**

** "Damn girl; you sure looked fine in that dress. Can wait to see you walk down the aisle in that dress." Espo said.**

** "Let me guess Lanie showed you two the picture she has on her phone."**

** Out of the corner of her eye, Beckett saw Castle ease towards Lanie to sneak a peek.**

** "Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers Castle; don't you dare." Beckett called after her fiancé.**

** Ryan, Espo and Lanie muffled their laughs as Castle returned to Beckett's side.**


	17. The Big Day

**The Big Day**

** The day had finally come for Castle and Beckett. It only took four to five years for them to admit their feelings for each other and all that came after that. This was a happy day for both the bride and the groom. Of course the bride had one wish and everyone knew what that wish was that she had her mother with her. Sadly Beckett wasn't going get her wish thanks to Bracken's actions in 1999. At least she had her father still. Beckett knew her mother was there in spirit just as Montgomery was. Everyone knew that Montgomery had been a supporter of Castle and Beckett from the start. If he was still alive today; he would be with his wife, daughters and son at the wedding. Both Beckett and Castle still considered Evelyn Montgomery and her three kids to be family even though Roy had been gone for some time now.**

** Castle had asked Ryan and Espo to be his best men. Ryan and Espo full heartedly accepted the task of being Castle's best men. Beckett of course had asked Dr. Parish to be a bridesmaid. She had also asked Alexis to be a bridesmaid and the other person she asked to be a part of her bridal party was Ryan's wife; Jenny, to be the matron of honor.**

** All the guests were in their seats. Besides the Montgomerys who were in attendance there were other friends and family members as well as Pi. Castle and Beckett also invited Gibbs and Director Shepard to their wedding. Like Beckett had wanted her mother to be at the wedding; Castle wanted his father to be at the wedding, since his father was a CIA spy his presences at the wedding was a long shot.**

** Martha walked her son down the aisle. Once she was seated Castle took his place at the alter and watch the rest of the bridal party walk down the aisle before Jim escorted his daughter down the aisle.**

** Espo and Dr. Parish walked down the aisle together. Ryan and his wife walked down the aisle together just as Espo and Dr. Parish had. Alexis walked down the aisle by herself.**

** Once Alexis was standing beside Dr. Parish and Ryan's wife came the moment that would leave Castle completely stunned for the duration of the ceremony.**

** Beckett and her father came into the view.**

** The traditional **_**Here Comes the Bride**_** song played in the background came the point where all the people in attendance rose from their seats as Beckett and her dad started their walk down the aisle to where Castle and the others stood.**

** Beckett could tell from where she was that Castle was beyond awestruck. The people she cared for the most smiled as she walked by them. **

** Before they had completely reach the alter; Beckett and her father paused where Martha was. Beckett temporarily stepped away from her father and towards Martha.**

** "Welcome to the family, Kate." Martha said to Beckett as they hugged.**

** Following that Beckett rejoined her father and they finished their walk to the alter. Jim removed his arm from his daughter's, kissed her on the forehead and handed her over to Castle.**

** "She's all yours now; Rick. Take care of her."**

** Castle nodded his response.**

** "Take care of each other; you two." **

** After that Beckett's father took his seat as the rest of the guests had followed suit.**

** "Ready for our next adventure; Kate."**

** "Always am, Rick."**

** After that the wedding got underway. Both Castle and Beckett were beyond happy. They were absolutely elated.**


	18. Celebration

**Celebration**

** The ceremony had come to an end. The official had pronounced the duo in front of them husband and wife to those who were in attendance. Massive amounts of applause enveloped the newlyweds at that moment as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Before they shared their kiss; both of them smiled at each other, the same thought in their minds. They had actually made after all the time it took them; Castle and Beckett were now married. **

** Beckett was more than ready to kiss her husband; partially so she could wipe his Cheshire cat smile off of his face for a brief moment.**

** "We did it." Beckett said once she and Castle released themselves from each other.**

** "Yes we did." **

** With that Castle and Beckett took their walk down the aisle as husband and wife. The bridal party along with Pi, Martha and Jim followed the newlyweds out of the venue where the ceremony had taken place. After their exit all of the guests had made their way outside to see the newlyweds off.**

** As Castle and Beckett made their way to the car that would take them to the reception they were showered in rice by the guests.**

** Once at the care they shared another kiss which got another round of applause from the guests.**

** Sometime later Castle and Beckett were standing outside of the room where their guests were for the reception. Music had been playing in the background.**

** "There are no words that would begin to cover how stunning you look right now; Kate." Castle said to his new wife.**

** "Thank you. You don't look that bad either." Beckett said with the smile she had that made Castle go head over heels for her every time he saw it.**

** Next thing they heard was a stop in the music and the dj come over the speakers.**

** "Everyone please join me in welcoming our newlyweds; Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle."**

** With that Castle and Beckett took their cue from the dj. Applause and cheers surrounded them once again as they made their way to the center of the empty dance floor.**

** "Katherine and Richard will now share their first dance together as husband and wife."**

** The music played which cued Castle and Beckett to start their dance. **

** All the guests were completely in awe of the sight of the newlyweds in front of them as Castle and Beckett danced.**


	19. Saint - Tropez Honeymoon

**Saint - Tropez Honeymoon**

** After an overnight flight that was three minute shy of being an eight hour flight the new Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle had reached their destination of honeymooning in Saint – Tropez. After a tryst or two the newlyweds turned in for the night. Just as he had the morning after Alexis' high school graduation when Beckett came to the loft soaking wet from the storm to say that she wanted him; Castle woke up to a bed that was half empty. Beckett had gotten up early and ducked away from the bedroom to get coffee for the two of them just as she had before. **

** Once again Castle was stunned by his beautiful wife just as he had been at their wedding and the day after Alexis' graduation. Of course it helped that Beckett had also been a button down shirt just as she had before. The newlyweds shared a moment with each other. Following a sip of coffee the seduction started once again. Beckett smirked and started unbuttoning her shirt with her husband watching.**

** "So what would you like to do today?" Castle asked with a bit of déjà vu.**

** Beckett was pleased to see that she still had a certain effect on Castle after all this time.**

** "Um, I don't know. We could read."**

** "We could watch tv."**

** "Yeah. We could get something to eat."**

** "We could do that, yeah."**

** "Yeah."**

** The smile Beckett had that made Castle himself smile whenever he saw came to her face just before they kissed.**

** Thankfully this time around they were able to go further than the kiss. Martha and Alexis couldn't exactly interrupt them in Saint – Tropez like they did in the Manhattan loft. The newlyweds then spent time outside of the bedroom and their hotel room at one of the many beaches in Saint – Tropez.**

** Seeing his new wife next to him on the beach; relaxing just as she had when he took her to the Hamptons for the first time was perfect as far as Castle was concerned. For the second time since they had first met; Kate Beckett had let her guard down, that wasn't the only thing Beckett had let go and that made Castle quite happy.**

** Just as she had gone swimsuit free in the Hamptons; Beckett went suit free again in Saint – Tropez. Castle on the hand had opted to sport his swimsuit as they spent time together on the beach. Both of them knew that this marriage was going to work. Castle was different than he was when he was married to Meredith and Gina. And Beckett definitely wasn't like Meredith or Gina in anyway.**


	20. The Mystery Writer's Third Wife

**The Mystery Writer's Third Wife**

** Castle and Beckett were still on their honeymoon when Beckett suggested to Castle that he should invite his fellow writers to play poker. It was clear to her that Castle had been yearning for a poker game since the last one he had was his bachelor party.**

** "Thank – you Kate."**

** Beckett smiled as Castle called up his poker buddies. Castle was flying Patterson, Connelly and Lehane out to Saint – Tropez for a quick yet impromptu poker game. He also called room service to get all that was needed for the poker game.**

** A number of hours later; Castle's guests had arrived. They of course busted Castle for choosing poker over his new wife. Castle assured the guys that the game was all Beckett's idea. **

** "So your wife just let you play poker? There should be other things you should be doing than this." Patterson said as Castle handed out the poker chips and Lehane shuffled the cards.**

** "Yeah; what's up with that?" Lehane commented.**

** It had been almost four years since the quartet of writers and the rest of world said good bye to Cannell; the quartet had decided to leave an empty chair at the poker table. The remaining writers had decided to keep the chair empty to honor their friend and colleague still.**

** At that point as the guys played their game; Beckett came into the room. Once again Beckett was absolutely stunning. The room went silent within a second.**

** "What the hell is wrong with you, Castle? If I were you I would be spending every waking moment with her." Connelly said.**

** "Castle; I'll be back. Just heading down to the lobby to see how Ryan and Espo are doing with the case."**

** The poker game continued on for some time after Beckett had left the room. After the game finished Castle's writer friends left to fly back to the States. The newlyweds were left to their own devices after that.**

** "Thank – you for that, Kate."**

** "Any time Rick."**

** The duo kissed.**

** "I owe you." Castle said.**

** "I know a way that you can pay me back." **

** Kate picked up the cards that were sitting on the table.**

** "Strip poker."**

** "That's the idea."**

** Castle and Beckett played strip poker until they both had no clothes on. Once that came about the duo relocated to the bedroom.**


	21. Manhattan's New It Couple

**Manhattan's New It Couple**

** After their time in Saint – Tropez; the newlyweds had flown to the Hamptons to spend the last bit of their honeymoon before they returned home. As they relaxed in the backyard; Beckett went back to her first time there, just after they had a visitor that night.**

_**"Yeah, he came stumbling up from the beach…uh.. just after 10:15. Uh, collapsed into the pool. I tried to revive him, but…"**_

_** "Were you here as well, ma'am?" Chief Brady asked.**_

_** "Yeah"**_

_** "Name please?"**_

_** "Uh… Katherine Beckett, but do you think we could keep that out of the public record?"**_

_** " 'Course."**_

_** "Not that we're doing anything wrong, I just…"**_

_** "Right."**_

_** "What's that supposed to mean?"**_

_** "Don't worry. It's the Hamptons. We'll be discreet. We're… we're not interested in your arrangement."**_

_** "Arrangement?"**_

_** "Chief! Chief…uh… I… I don't… she's not a…"**_

_** "I'm not a prostitute."**_

** When they were in the Hamptons that time; Chief Brady continued to dig himself a hole after he insinuated that Beckett was a prostitute. To which Beckett's response was to put the Chief in his place. Castle enjoyed watching Beckett do that.**

** This time around when they were in the Hamptons; Castle and Beckett got a warm welcome from the other patrons of the Hamptons and from Chief Brady.**

** "It's good to see you two back here." Chief Brady said.**

** "It's good to be back, Chief."**

** "Well congratulations on getting married; Mr. Castle, Detective Beckett."**

** Castle and Beckett shared a look. It had been decided that when it came to their professional lives; Beckett would remain a Beckett so to speak, even though everyone at the 12****th**** and 1PP knew that she was now Castle's wife. In their personal lives outside of the 12****th**** Beckett would be a Castle.**

__**When Castle and Beckett sat down for coffee one morning when they were at their Hamptons home the latest edition of one of the many newspapers in publication was a headline that pertained to Castle and Beckett.**

_**Manhattan's New It Couple: New York Times Best Selling Author Richard Castle and NYPD Homicide Detective Katherine Beckett.**_

** Once they both read the headline there was a look between them for a brief moment in time.**

** "And so it begins…" Castle said to his new wife.**

** With that the newlyweds shared a kiss before they decided that they would take turns reading the article.**


	22. The Article

**The Article**

** Beckett got to read the news article first out of the two of them. Castle attempted to work on his book while Beckett read the article so Gina wouldn't kill him for missing a deadline.**

_**Manhattan's New It Couple: New York Times Best Selling Author Richard Castle and NYPD Homicide Detective Katherine Beckett.**_

_** A number of days ago New York's best-selling mystery writer tied the knot for a third time. This time Richard Castle has settled down with one New York's finest; homicide detective Katherine Beckett from the twelfth precinct. Castle's two ex-wives include actress Meredith Castle; formerly Meredith Lee Harper, and his publisher; Gina Cowell. With his first ex – wife, actress Meredith Castle; Castle has a college age daughter who attends Columbia University.**_

_** Castle's new wife; Katherine Beckett is a homicide detective as previously mentioned. The newlyweds met five years ago when Castle used his friendship with Mayor Robert Weldon to score a ride along as a civilian investigator with the Homicide unit of the twelfth precinct. So over the course of their five year partnership; Castle and Beckett's relationship grew from friends to husband and wife as it now…**_

__**The article continued on. Eventually Beckett handed the paper over to Castle after he got off the phone. Alexis and Martha were venturing to the house that afternoon so they could all spend time together as a family before reality dictated it was time to return to the real world. While they waited for Alexis and Martha to arrive it soon became clear that it was Castle's turn to venture down memory lane.**

_**"A real charmer, that one. I can't believe you marry her."**_

_** "How did you know I marry her?"**_

_** "One of your book jackets. You know, "Richard Castle lives in New York with his wife, Senator Beckett, and their three children."**_

_** "Senator?"**_

_** "Three kids."**_

__**Castle's mind then jumped to when they kept an eye on baby Benny. It hadn't fazed him then but now he had realized that every time they talked about having kids of their own during that particular case; Beckett made a point to only say kid as opposed to kids as Castle had been saying. It was finally sinking in for Castle that Beckett was still a bit wary of the fact that Doyle had said that she was going to mother three of Castle's kids on top of being Alexis' step – mom and Castle's wife while working to that other achievement of hers that Doyle had mentioned… Senator Katherine "Kate" Beckett. It was bound to happen and Beckett knew that it would.**


	23. Fond Memories

**Fond Memories**

** While she sat at her desk in the bull pen at the 12****th**** precinct; Beckett went back to her honeymoon with Castle. Speaking of Castle; he had gone to get them coffee. They had gone to a private beach that Castle was able to gain access to along with a boat that he had rented. When they had time to themselves they had gone just off the coast of that private beach. The beach had been completely empty the day that they went to it.**

** Beckett sported a white bikini while Castle wore a white suit of his own. It was as if they had just stepped out of the Dolce and Gabbana Light Blue ™ commercial that always played around the holidays. Add that to the fact that they were newlyweds at that point in time it seemed to all just work for them.**

** "What are you thinking about, Kate?" Castle asked when he had come back with their coffee.**

** "The beach in Saint – Tropez, when we had it to ourselves."**

** There was a glint of seduction and other things in Beckett's eyes as she clued her husband and investigative partner in on her train of thought.**

** "Ah, that was a good day." Castle said as he recalled what they had done that day.**

** Espo and Ryan had been chasing down leads so it was at the point where Castle and Beckett were waiting for them to return.**

** "Have to say I am surprise that Gates came to the wedding. Didn't think she would, you know with that whole plausible deniability thing and all."**

** "I'm surprised that the police commissioner came. I half expected Gates to come especially after the whole thing with Fosse.**

** At that point they both strolled down memory lane quickly to when Beckett ended up standing on a bomb Archibald Fosse had rigged in his apartment for Diego Jiminez.**

_**"Nothing? Excuse me, who's going to be your bomb buddy?"**_

_** "Bomb buddy?"**_

**Both Castle and Beckett realized what they had just remembered.**

** "Only you could make a serious situation like that into something else." Beckett said.**

** Castle nodded. Their minds then drifted away to memory lane again.**

_**"Hey. What are you doing?"**_

_** "Napping? 'cause I can come back later."**_

_** "Castle, what are you doing here? You promised."**_

_** "Yeah, I promised I'd leave, but I didn't promise I wouldn't come back. Got coffee for later, when you're off that thing."**_

_** "No, Castle, please, you have to leave. There's no reason for both of us to die."**_

_** "Oh, I didn't come here to die. I came here to diffuse the bomb. There's still a chance."**_

_** "Yes, a one in one hundred thousand chance."**_

_** "Great. While there is a chance I'm not giving up."**_

_** "Castle, listen to me. I've already come to peace with this, and that doesn't include Alexis losing her father or Martha her son."**_

** Beckett's caring side was one of the many things that Castle had fallen in love with in the first place all those years ago. **

_**"Wait, Castle. Listen. Thank – you for staying with me."**_

_** "Always."**_

_** "Perfect timing." Castle said to Ryan outside of Fosse's apartment.**_

_** "You good?"**__**Espo asked Beckett just after he, Ryan and Gates pulled up to the scene just as Castle and Beckett were about to kiss.**_

_** "Yeah. Did she see?"**_

_** "Glad to see you, Detective. Even you, Mr. Castle… I have to say, I don't know too many men who would have done what you did."**_

_** "Neither do I."**_

_** Castle and Beckett share a smile. They along with Ryan and Espo still assume that Gates has no idea that Castle and Beckett are together.**_

_** "Oh, for heaven sake, Detective. Just kiss the man."**_

_** "Sir, you know?"**_

_** "What do you think I'm an idiot? I needed to maintain plausible deniability, which I can continue, as long as you two both act professionally at the precinct."**_

_** "I know I can, but Captain, she has a long history of coming on to me at work…"**_

_** "I don't think it will be a problem, sir."**_

_** "Good. Meanwhile, as long as we're on neutral ground here, I'd say uh, he deserves it. Wouldn't you?"**_

_** "Yes sir, I would."**_

**"Remembering when we found out that Gates knew about us?"**

** "Yeah."**

** At that point all Beckett just wanted to kiss Castle.**

** "You know what I was just thinking?"**

** "What?"**

** "I was thinking of all the times we've kissed so far."**

** "And?"**

** "I think we're just getting started." Beckett said once again.**

** "That we are."**

** The duo kissed clearly not worried about the repercussions.**


	24. Federal Wedding

**Federal Wedding**

** Beckett and Castle had been invited to Gibbs and Director Shepard's wedding. The quartet had become quite close after the case they all worked on. Castle and Beckett had invited Gibbs and Director Shepard to their wedding so it was only right for Gibbs and Director Shepard to follow suit. Castle and Beckett had driven down to Washington, DC a few days before hand. Even on the drive down Castle made sure that he wasn't taking his wife for granted especially after the last time.**

** Beckett saw a certain look in her husband's eyes and she had an idea of just where he had gone.**

_** "Oh, you are a hungry boy. Yes you are. Good for you."**_

_** "Oh, well… look who's up."**_

_** "How long have I been gone?"**_

__**Castle's mind jumped again.**

_**"What? After the puke storm I put you through last night? It felt wrong not to participate."**_

_** "Yeah."**_

_** "Which, by the way, you were great last night."**_

_** "Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself."**_

_** "I was no baby whisperer. You know, I've gotta say, when I volunteered to take Cosmo I… I thought was doing it for his benefit, but… I realized I was doing it more for mine. I… when Alexis was little Meredith wasn't really around, so I… I did it all on my own. And…when you said you weren't a baby person…"**_

_** "Ah, okay. Okay, I get it. You were thinking that…"**_

_** "Yeah."**_

_** "Well, tell you what. When the time comes, there's no way I'm going to let you take care our baby on your own."**_

__**"So are we going to start working on that whole three kids thing Doyle mentioned?" Castle asked.**

** There was a pause. Beckett didn't know what to say. After looking after baby Benny; Beckett had become a baby person and she was looking forward to having kids with Castle, but there was a few things that seemed to be in the way as far as Beckett was concerned.**

** "I don't know…" Beckett trailed off.**

** Castle was going to press on so he could get an answer from her but he decided against. They would talk about this later on.**


	25. Marital Un-Blissed

**Marital Un-blissed**

** The day of Director Shepard and Gibbs' wedding things were a bit icy between Castle and Beckett. Now Castle and Beckett had their disagreements throughout the course of their relationship. Although this disagreement seemed to be worse than the ones that proceeded it. Both Castle and Beckett knew they would work through it like they always did but at the moment neither of them wanted to.**

** They had started the day off by arguing over when they would start having kids of their own. Beckett had given Castle her reasons to why she thought they weren't ready yet, but all it seemed to Castle was that Beckett was retreating back to her ways of not being a baby person like she had been prior to baby Benny. After their argument Beckett had opted to go for a walk; alone while Castle stayed in their hotel room. As a sort of second nature kind of thing for her as Beckett made sure she had her gun, badge and phone.**

** When Beckett had left the room Castle had jumped on his phone to talk things out with his mother like he always tended to when things got a bit rough. As Beckett went on her walk she resorted to calling her father just as she had when she had to choose between Castle and working on the Attorney General's task force.**

** Both Martha and Jim did the best they could but their respective child was quite stubborn. Eventually Castle and Beckett would come around; their parents knew they would.**

** Beckett went back to the room. She and Castle got ready for the wedding pretty much in silence.**

** "Can you zip me up?" Beckett asked.**

** "Sure."**

** Castle zipped up Beckett's dress in the back. Beckett then returned the favor by tying Castle's tie for him. After they were ready for the wedding, the duo left for the wedding and just as there had been silence in the hotel room when they had gotten ready; the drive over to the wedding was just as quiet.**

** Gibbs greeted the duo when they arrived. Director Shepard was off in the bridal suite getting ready the rest of the way for the ceremony. It may have been Gibbs' investigative side or just the fact that he has pissed off his share of people over the years; but he was able to detect the rift between Castle and Beckett. Until Beckett went to the bridal suite to say hello to the bride; Gibbs waited to address the discord he had sensed.**

** "Listen Castle; you just married for a third time."**

** "Just as many times as you." Castle jested.**

** "Be serious Castle. Do you want another divorce under your belt?"**

** "No."**

** "Then whatever is going on between you and Beckett right now; drop it. Let her come around when she's ready."**

** Castle nodded that he understood what Gibbs had said. Shortly after their chat, Beckett rejoined them. After Beckett was back, Director Shepard and her bridesmaids took their places behind the place where the trio stood.**

** "Oh Jenny, you look amazing."**

** At point Castle and Beckett had a moment of déjà vu as they remembered Ryan and his wife's wedding.**

** "Thank you, Rick." Director Shepard said.**

** Gibbs went to sneak a peek just as Ryan had attempted at his own wedding, but Beckett stopped Gibbs just in time.**

** "No, no, no, no, no…you can't see her."**

** With that Castle told Gibbs that he was a lucky man just as he told Ryan years ago. Castle and Beckett then took their seats. There was some hope in Castle as he sat down next to his wife that her mind would change after the wedding and the reception. Castle thought that starting a family of their own while they were away from the fast paced world of New York seemed beyond perfect in Castle's mind.**


	26. Hope Dashed

**Hope Dashed**

** Their night after the wedding they had attended didn't go as Castle had hoped it would. Eventually things had thawed out between Castle and Beckett as they drove home. Castle took Gibbs' advice; he just wanted to know what was keeping Beckett from wanting to have a kid or more with him.**

** Beckett had filled Castle in on why she wanted to wait and Castle understood. After they had dropped their things off at the loft and said hello to Martha, the duo went to the precinct to see where Espo and Ryan had gotten to with the case in their absence. They spent the rest of the day at the precinct working the case. The only time they left the precinct was when they went to check in on what Perlmutter had for them. Castle protested slightly. It was clear that he had wished that they were working with Lanie on this case instead of Perlmutter.**

** "Button up; kitten, we're going." Beckett said.**

** Castle didn't like it much when Beckett quoted his ex-wife to him especially after the last time Meredith was around.**

** Hours had then passed and Castle was happy they were going home especially after their visit with Perlmutter hours before hand.**

** "So what do you want to do tonight? Mother is going to be out for a while."**

** "We'll see, kitten."**

** Beckett enjoyed pushing Castle's buttons.**

** When they had returned to the loft again; Beckett and Castle made dinner together. Each had some wine to drink as they made dinner.**

** Dinner was perfect and romantic. They drank more wine after dinner as they settle in on the couch for the night.**

** "So you want to give Alexis a sister or brother?" Beckett asked after some time had passed.**

** Castle didn't know what to make of this. But one thing was certain; he was glad he took Gibbs' advice.**

** "Well that was one of the reasons I had besides how good you were with baby Benny."**

** Beckett smiled.**

** "Let's get started then."**

** "No arguments here."**

** Castle and Beckett kissed as they headed to the bedroom.**


	27. Learned Lesson

**Learned Lesson**

** Castle and Beckett were going into the precinct a bit late that day. That was Gates and the police commissioner's wedding gift to Castle and Beckett. Castle had put the finishing touches on the next Nikki Heat book. Gina had told Castle to give her the manuscript ASAP after it he had completed it. She had been quite specific that no one was allowed to read it until it was out on the book shelves. Beckett had other plans for the Nikki Heat manuscript since she was the inspiration for the character and book series.**

** "So I'll meet you at the precinct, I have to drop this off at Gina's office before she kills me and you have my murder to solve." **

** "Fine."**

** "What's wrong?" Castle asked.**

** "Take a guess; we went through this when Heat Wave was about to come out.**

_**"Ah, you mean poetic justice. Well, as a writer, I guess I can live with that."**_

_** "I wish I could feel that way. I wish I could feel a sense of victory. So, what would Nikki Heat do after a bad day?"**_

_** "She'd go home, pour a stiff drink, run a hot bath, read a good book."**_

_** "Too bad I don't have a good book to read."**_

_** "Mmm. I'd let you have Heat Wave, but my publisher doesn't want any copies leaking out."**_

_** "Why'd you let the Cosmo reporter read it, then?"**_

_** "Well, that's for publicity purposes. You know, you want the press to have a little taste of… Wait, whoa. Is…is that why you've been so upset? Because I let her read it before you?"**_

_** "I am the inspiration. I should be reading it before a reporter does."**_

_** "Why didn't you just say so?"**_

_** "Why didn't you just give it to me?"**_

_** "Why didn't it occur to you?"**_

_** "You'll have it by tomorrow."**_

_** "Good."**_

_** "Good."**_

**"Believe me; I don't want to go through that again."**

** Beckett gave him a look.**

** "Your copy is in the bedroom."**

** With that as Beckett darted off to get her copy of the manuscript Castle had left for her; Castle left to leave his manuscript with his ex-wife and publisher.**

** "I'll be back soon, Kate." Castle called as he walked out of the loft.**

** "Sure…" Beckett responded as she started reading the manuscript that was left for her.**


	28. Dynamics

**Dynamics**

** Castle came into the precinct before Beckett had that day. Esposito and Ryan had wondered where Beckett was even though they knew that Gates had told Beckett she could come in late. That of course meant that Castle would come in late too. **

** "Bro; where's Beckett?" Esposito asked when Castle joined them.**

** "I don't know; I thought she'd be here before me. She was still at home when I left to give Gina my manuscript."**

** "So why would Beckett still be at the loft?"**

** "She's probably reading her copy, she was when I left."**

** "So she's just sitting at home reading a Nikki Heat manuscript."**

** With that Castle, Ryan and Espo heard the elevator in back of them arrived. Beckett stepped out of the elevator. When Beckett had joined them in the bull pen it was clear that she wanted to kiss her husband but they had to remain professional while they were at the precinct per Gates and the police commissioner's instructions. As absurd as it sounded at this point especially after the fact that they were married and everyone knew that; Castle and Beckett weren't going jeopardize anything. So when Beckett was within reach; Castle took her hand in his.**

_**"Oh I so wish I could kiss you right now."**_

_** "This is me, softly touching your face, pulling you in for a long, slow kiss."**_

_** "And this is me, kissing you back, running my hands through your hair."**_

_** "Best handshake ever."**_

_** "Yeah."**_

**There was a bit of déjà vu again for Castle and Beckett as they took part in their special handshake again.**

** "Best handshake ever." Beckett whispered to Castle.**

** "Yeah."**

** They'd wait until they were on neutral ground to share a kiss that they couldn't have right now.**

** It was clear that Beckett had read the dedication for the latest Nikki Heat book.**

** Beckett thought back to the dedication in Heat Wave.**

_**To the extraordinary KB and all my friends at the 12**__**th**__**.**_

**Her mind then drifted to the dedication for Naked Heat.**

_**To the real Nikki Heat, with gratitude.**_

**Then on to Heat Rises' dedication which she had found completely heartfelt.**

_**To Captain Roy Montgomery, NYPD. He made a stand and taught me all I need to know about bravery and character.**_

**Frozen Heat's was good too in Beckett's opinion.**

_**To all the remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating people who inspire us to do great things.**_

**Beckett knew that Frozen Heat's dedication was yet another nod to her.**

** Even Deadly Heat's was homage to her.**

_**To KB: May the dance never end and the music never stop.**_

**"I take it you read the dedication for the last Nikki Heat book." Castle said to Beckett.**

** "Yeah I did. You'll be rewarded later."**

** With that Castle and Beckett went to canvass an SRO.**


	29. After Hours

**After Hours**

** Castle and Beckett were going to the Old Haunt after they called it a night at the precinct but it was clear that wasn't where either of them wanted to be. So they headed back to the loft as Esposito went out for drinks with Lanie, Ryan returned home to his wife and their newborn baby. Martha was spending the week in the Hamptons so Beckett and Castle had the loft to themselves when they got back.**

_**"Beckett, what do you want?"**_

_** "You."**_

_** "I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."**_

_** "What happened?**_

_** "He got away and I didn't care. I almost died and all I could think about was you. I just want you."**_

**Once they were in the loft; Castle pulled Beckett into a close embrace.**

** "All I want is you." Beckett repeated.**

** The duo wasted no time as they went towards the bedroom.**

_**"Well you were right. I had no idea."**_

_** "So you liked it?"**_

_** "Yeah."**_

_** "Even the part where…"**_

_** "Especially that part. I loved that."**_

_** "Good. Me too."**_

**Sometime later; Castle and Beckett laid in bed after Beckett had rewarded Castle for the latest Nikki Heat book and its dedication to her. **

** "So you liked it?" Beckett asked once again.**

** "Yeah."**

** Beckett knew that Castle always liked it when they got together; ever since the first time they got together after Alexis' high school graduation.**

** "I should write more Nikki Heat books if this is my reward."**

** Beckett rolled her eyes at her husband's twelve year old nature that always seemed to come up at the most inconvenient times.**

** "Well that was your reward for the book and its dedication…" Beckett trailed off teasing her husband.**

** Castle then had a look of wonder come to his face as he wondered where Beckett was going with her train of thought.**

** "The next round is my reward for being your muse." Beckett continued.**

** The duo went on for round two. The next morning; Castle and Beckett would sleep in. If there was anything of importance wit the case; Ryan, Espo and Lanie knew where to reach Beckett.**


	30. Federal Visit

**Federal Visit**

** Director Shepard and Gibbs were on their way back down to DC after spending sometime in Stillwater, PA where Gibbs had grown up. They figured a detour to see how things were going with Castle and Beckett wasn't too far out of their way. Throughout the course of time Gibbs, Director Shepard, Castle and Beckett had become close friends. Once Gibbs and the Director arrived somewhat unexpectedly; Castle had suggested they all go out for lunch, his treat of course. Gibbs protested slightly but Director Shepard made sure he stopped his complaining within seconds of it starting.**

** The group headed to Keens Steakhouse on 36****th**** street in Manhattan. Director Shepard had figured a steakhouse was a safe place to go since her husband was a steak and potatoes kind of guy. There was that and the Director knew she could get steak the way she liked it; the same way her husband had brought it to her when he was working the Danforth murder. Once the group had been seated by the hostess; Castle reiterated to the others with him to not worry about the price tag on the entrees. Sometime after they had been seated and had perused the lunch menus that had been provided for them; their waiter came to take their drink orders and asked if they wanted an appetizer before they chose what they wanted for entrees.**

** Castle ordered oysters for the table after they all ordered drinks.**

** "They are an aphrodisiac after all." Castle quipped with a sideway glance to Beckett.**

** Beckett rolled her husband's twelve year old antics. Beckett turned to Director Shepard and Gibbs to mouth a **_**Sorry for his childish nature**_** to them as they all waited for the oysters.**

** "Don't worry about it; Kate, we have plenty of practice when it comes to childish behavior…" Director Shepard assured her counterpart.**

** "Let me guess; Agent McGee…" Castle said trying to guess who acted like the child on Gibbs' team.**

** "No; Tim doesn't act like a child."**

** "Ziva?"**

** "Far from it."**

** "Abby?"**

** "Not really."**

** "Then who?**

** "DiNozzo." Gibbs simply said.**

** "Oh…"**

** The oyster came some time before Director Shepard excused herself to the ladies' room and asked Beckett to accompany her.**

** "So how are things between you and Beckett; Castle?" Gibbs asked once they were free of their respective wife.**

** "We're good."**

** "You take my advice?"**

** "I did."**

** "And?"**

** "We're trying."**

** "Congrats Castle. Told you she'd come around when she was ready. That wife of yours is a free spirit, much like mine is."**

** Meanwhile in the ladies' room as Beckett and Director Shepard washed up; the good Director embraced her investigative skills as she saw the glow about Beckett.**

** "There's something different about you; Kate." **

** "No, there isn't." Beckett said as she tried to deter the Director's attention.**

** "There's no way around it. You are glowing, you ordered ice tea when the rest of us order drinks and you didn't touch the oysters. It is clear to anyone what is going on with you."**

** "Okay you got me. I'm pregnant."**

** "Congrats Kate. Does Castle know yet?"**

** "No not yet. The only ones I've told besides you are Lanie, Alexis and Martha. I haven't even told Gates yet."**

** "Or Detectives Ryan and Esposito."**

** "There's a reason for that."**

** "I'm listening."**

** "Espo can't keep a secret to save his life."**

** "And why didn't you tell Detective Ryan?"**

** "Ryan and his wife just had their baby; I don't want to steal the bliss they are in as new parents."**

** The duo finished up and returned to their respective husbands.**


	31. Shower

**Shower**

** Castle and Beckett had just woken up. Beckett got up to shower while Castle went to make some coffee for them. One of Castle's remote control toys had been left in the living room. So while the coffee brewed Castle grabbed the remote control for the tank with the camera on it just as Beckett got out of the shower. Castle used the tank to spy on his wife just as he had done the last time.**

** Beckett was in their bedroom getting dressed for work. As the camera mounted tank rolled into the bedroom; Castle became quite pleased with what the camera was seeing. Beckett stood before the bed just at the end in her underwear much like she had the day they got the drone case. The only difference that Castle knew about between his wife now and his wife then was that her hair was wet just as it had been when she came to the loft after Alexis' high school graduation. Beckett obviously knew the other difference.**

_**"Whoa. That is not the Suez Canal."**_

_** "Pervert!"**_

_** "That is Field Marshal Pervert to you."**_

**Beckett heard the tank roll closer to her.**

** "Pevert!" Beckett called once again.**

** "That is Field Marshal Pervert to you."**

** "I was just teasing your dad." Beckett said to her stomach.**

** Shortly after that Castle returned to the bedroom with coffee for him and Beckett. Castle wasted no time in drinking his coffee. When he noticed that Beckett barely touched her cup. While Beckett slipped into her robe; Martha came in to join her son and daughter in law.**

** "Why haven't you touched your coffee; Kate?" Castle asked.**

** "Just waiting for it to cool down a bit more." Beckett said.**

** Martha looked her daughter in law.**

** "Just tell him; Katherine."**

** "What's going on? What do you two know that I don't?" Castle asked.**

** There was a pause before anyone spoke again.**

** "Go ahead darling."**

** Beckett was a bit hesitant to tell Castle.**

** Before actually telling Castle about the baby; Beckett walked to the bedside table that was next to her side of the bed and picked up her Microsoft™ tablet. She pulled up the video file her doctor had sent her shortly after the appointment the other day.**

** "This is what is going on." Beckett said as she turned the tablet around and pressed play on the video.**

** "We're pregnant." **

** Castle smiled and hugged his wife. Martha smiled.**


	32. Swept Up

**Swept Up**

** After finding out that Beckett was pregnant; Castle was beyond elated. They were well on their way to having the three kids that Doyle had told them about when they were in the warehouse with him. Both Castle and Beckett knew that Martha and Alexis would be around to help with the baby if needed. Beckett told Castle that they still had to tell her dad about the baby.**

** "Does Gates know?" Castle asked.**

** "Not yet."**

** "What about Lanie, Ryan and Esposito?"**

** "Lanie yes, Kevin and Javi no." Beckett answered.**

** So with that Beckett and Castle said they would tell Ryan, Espo and Gates when they got to the precinct. They were going to call Beckett's dad before they went in.**

** When they did call Beckett's dad to tell him that he was going to be a grandparent besides just being a step grandparent to Alexis; Jim was beyond thrilled when he heard the news.**

** "Congrats Katie, you too Rick. Can't wait to meet my grandbaby when he or she arrives."**

** "Thanks Dad."**

** "Thanks Jim."**

** Following the phone call to Jim; Beckett and Castle went into work. When they had a moment they told Gates about the baby. Gates extended her congratulations as well as congratulations from 1PP and the commissioner himself. After they told Gates, they told Ryan and Esposito. **

** "Congrats to you both." Espo said.**

** "Congrats guys." Ryan said.**

** "We didn't steal the moment from you and Jenny; did we? It hasn't been that long since Jenny gave birth to Sarah Grace." Beckett asked Ryan.**

** "No Beckett you didn't. Don't worry about us. Enjoy this." **

** Once everyone knew about baby Castle; everyone got back to working on the case.**

** "Can we name the baby Cosmo if it's a boy?" Castle asked when he and Beckett had moment to themselves.**

** Espo and Ryan went to bring in a suspect. Gates was on the phone with the commissioner.**

** "We'll see."**

** Beckett already had a name picked out for the baby. Beckett was hoping they were having a girl so they could name here after Beckett's mom. In the back of her mind; Beckett didn't really want to name their baby Cosmo.**


	33. Adjustment

**Adjustment**

** Following the baby announcement from Castle and Beckett at the 12****th**** as well as with their family there was a bit of an adjustment period. When it came to chasing down suspects especially the ones that were known to be armed there were only two options available to Beckett. The first was that she would stay behind at the precinct while Ryan and Espo went to get the suspects with a couple of uniforms. Or that she went with them; she'd just have to let Ryan and Espo take the lead in the take down. **

** Either way Beckett didn't have much of a choice between protocol and being tag teamed by Gates and Castle. Beckett knew there was no point in arguing with Gates or Castle when it came to her options. So the work day was just as it always had been. Beckett had been grateful that Castle hadn't been treating her like a breakable porcelain doll since she had told him about the baby. They both knew she was breakable; they crossed that bridge a number of years ago at Montgomery's funeral.**

** At one point Castle watched Beckett as she worked at her desk. Beckett was starting to get bit uneasy with the constant attention from Castle.**

** "What's on your mind?"**

** "I was just thinking of Montgomery's funeral."**

** Castle didn't have to say anything else; Beckett knew exactly where Castle was going.**

** "We've gone through this before Castle."**

** "I know that. We just have a lot more on the line now."**

** "Fine…"**

** There was a pause.**

** "Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle; I am not going anywhere."**

** "Promise?"**

** "I promise."**

** "Good; I don't want to lose you like I did at Montgomery's funeral."**

** "Castle; you won't. I'm here to stay, we're going to raise baby Johanna Martha together."**

** "So we're apparently having a bouncing baby girl."**

** "Officially no, but I am hoping the baby is a girl."**

** "You just don't want to have a baby named Cosmo."**

** At that moment Beckett was real lucky when Espo and Ryan joined them in the bull pen saving her from answering Castle.**


	34. Honor

**Talk**

** When Beckett woke up a couple of mornings later she had found her husband on his cell phone. Martha was in the kitchen getting a grapefruit for herself for breakfast. Beckett automatically assumed that Castle was on the phone with one of his ex-wives and that didn't exactly put a smile on her face. Martha could sense where her daughter in law was at.**

** "He isn't on the phone with Meredith or Gina; darling." Martha assured Beckett.**

** "Okay."**

** Beckett didn't seem convinced. **

** "Katherine darling; Richard is completely and irrevocably head over heels in love with you. He has been since the Mayor let him shadow you all those years ago. Besides you know as well as anyone else that Meredith will always be in his life because of Alexis; nothing will change that."**

** "I know; Martha."**

** At that point, curiosity got the better of Kate Beckett as she ventured into Castle's office with a cup of coffee in hand for the both of them. Beckett wanted to make sure herself that Castle wasn't on the phone with Meredith or Gina. Even though Beckett knew that if Castle was legitimately, work was involved**

** Castle's back was to the door of his office so he didn't see Beckett step into the doorway of his office. Beckett cleared her throat to alert Castle to her presence.**

** "Got to go; Tim."**

** "I guess Beckett came into the room?" McGee asked.**

** "Yeah she did."**

** At this point everyone on Gibbs' team knew that Castle and Beckett had gotten married and that they were now expecting a baby of their own.**

** "It's okay; go enjoy some time with that wife of yours; Castle. Before long it won't be just the two of you."**

** "It already is…"**

** With that Castle and McGee hung up.**

** "Good morning, Kate." Castle said as he turned to his wife.**

** "Morning. What was that about?"**

** "Oh that; that was nothing. Just discussing an idea for the Nikki Heat book I am going to start next year."**

** "Discussing book ideas with Agent McGee?"**

** "Yeah why not?"**

** "Didn't picture Agent McGee as a writer."**

** "Well he is, er, he was. He wrote Deep Six: The Continuing Adventures of LJ Tibbs and its sequel; Rock Hallow."**

** "Okay."**

** Beckett then gave Castle his coffee.**

** "So what do you want to do?"**

** "Oh I have an idea…" Beckett said as she kissed her husband.**

** Their coffees were left in the office next to Castle's phone. Martha saw her son and daughter in law dart into their bedroom together, hand in hand.**

** "Ah, to be young and in love." Martha commented with a smile before she took another bite of her grapefruit.**


	35. Talk

**Talk**

** When Beckett woke up a couple of mornings later she had found her husband on his cell phone. Martha was in the kitchen getting a grapefruit for herself for breakfast. Beckett automatically assumed that Castle was on the phone with one of his ex-wives and that didn't exactly put a smile on her face. Martha could sense where her daughter in law was at.**

** "He isn't on the phone with Meredith or Gina; darling." Martha assured Beckett.**

** "Okay."**

** Beckett didn't seem convinced. **

** "Katherine darling; Richard is completely and irrevocably head over heels in love with you. He has been since the Mayor let him shadow you all those years ago. Besides you know as well as anyone else that Meredith will always be in his life because of Alexis; nothing will change that."**

** "I know; Martha."**

** At that point, curiosity got the better of Kate Beckett as she ventured into Castle's office with a cup of coffee in hand for the both of them. Beckett wanted to make sure herself that Castle wasn't on the phone with Meredith or Gina. Even though Beckett knew that if Castle was legitimately, work was involved**

** Castle's back was to the door of his office so he didn't see Beckett step into the doorway of his office. Beckett cleared her throat to alert Castle to her presence.**

** "Got to go; Tim."**

** "I guess Beckett came into the room?" McGee asked.**

** "Yeah she did."**

** At this point everyone on Gibbs' team knew that Castle and Beckett had gotten married and that they were now expecting a baby of their own.**

** "It's okay; go enjoy some time with that wife of yours; Castle. ****Before long it will be more than just the two of you."**

** "It already is…"**

** With that Castle and McGee hung up.**

** "Good morning, Kate." Castle said as he turned to his wife.**

** "Morning. What was that about?"**

** "Oh that; that was nothing. Just discussing an idea for the Nikki Heat book I am going to start next year."**

** "Discussing book ideas with Agent McGee?"**

** "Yeah why not?"**

** "Didn't picture Agent McGee as a writer."**

** "Well he is, er, he was. He wrote Deep Six: The Continuing Adventures of LJ Tibbs and its sequel; Rock Hallow."**

** "Okay."**

** Beckett then gave Castle his coffee.**

** "So what do you want to do?"**

** "Oh I have an idea…" Beckett said as she kissed her husband.**

** Their coffees were left in the office next to Castle's phone. Martha saw her son and daughter in law dart into their bedroom together, hand in hand.**

** "Ah, to be young and in love." Martha commented with a smile before she took another bite of her grapefruit.**


	36. Package

**Package**

** Days later there was a bit of a surprise waiting for Castle and Beckett when they got to the precinct. There had been a package waiting for them at Beckett's desk. Neither of them were quite sure of who had sent the package or what the package exactly was. **

** "Who left this?" Beckett asked as they got to her desk.**

** "A messenger. He didn't say who it was from either." Ryan said.**

** "There's only one way to find out what is inside." Castle said.**

** Beckett took Castle's hint. With that Castle and Beckett opened the package. What they found inside was a framed photo of Castle and Beckett together just after they got married. With the framed picture was handwritten note from the person who gave the gift to them.**

_**Welcome to the family; Mrs. Katherine Houghton Castle. You are a wonderful addition to the family.**_

__**"I know who this is from." Castle said.**

** Espo and Ryan were a bit confused.**

** "Your father."**

** "Yeah."**

** Beckett and Castle loved the gift from Castle's father; Jackson Hunt.**

** The work day went on after that. Both Castle and Beckett reveled in the gesture of the gift from Castle's father.**

** Later on that night; there was another surprise waiting for Castle and Beckett.**

_**"Mother, what's this?"**_

_** "Oh, it came for you this morning. Why? Is it important?"**_

_** "Mom, there's something I want to tell you."**_

** Castle and Beckett's eyes went straight to the package that was waiting for them when they got in that night.**

** "Mother, what's this?"**

** "Oh, it came for you this morning. Why? Is it important?"**

** With that Castle looked at Beckett. Once again they both knew who the package was from.**


	37. Inquiry

**Inquiry**

** Shortly after Castle and Beckett had gotten home that night; after the second package had arrived, they placed the framed photo of them from their wedding day in the living room. Jackson had attended his son and new daughter in law's wedding a few months prior when the season of spring had just gotten underway. Of course months before the wedding Beckett got to meet Jackson Hunt for the first time. That visit was definitely one that no one knew where it was going. **

** Only Castle knew that his father was a CIA operative and that was why Jackson had disappeared after the tryst Jackson had with Martha back in 1969. Castle was eventually going to let his mother in on what he knew about his father. Of course that also meant that he would have to tell his wife as well; it wasn't just the fact that they were married; it was also the fact that Richard Castle was married to a homicide detective. What Castle didn't know was that Beckett already knew that her father in law was a CIA operative.**

"**Richard Darling; what is it? Who is it from?" Martha inquired. **

** "It's a gift…" Castle trailed off.**

** "A gift for the baby." Beckett continued.**

** From the looks of it; Jackson Hunt was able buy his future grandchild an outfit along with a stuffed animal.**

** "How adorable."**

** "Looks like there is something else in the box."**

** Castle reached in and found another framed picture. Beckett saw the picture once in it was in Castle's hands. **

** "What is it?" Martha asked.**

** It was clear that Castle and Beckett had gotten lost in the moment just as they had when they in vault of the New Amsterdam Bank and Trust with Martha and all the others.**

_**"He's not the only one here, you know."**_

__**For a moment Martha let her son and daughter in law have their moment before she brought them back to reality.**

** "He's not the only one here, you know." Martha said again.**

** "Sorry Martha."**

** "It's fine darling."**

** After that Martha waited for them to tell her what was framed.**

** "Take a look for yourself." Castle said as he handed his mother the picture frame.**

** "Oh." Martha said as she looked at the picture.**

** The picture that had been framed and sent to the expectant parents by Jackson Hunt was of the very first sonogram/ultrasound of the latest addition to the Castle family. The picture of her future grandson or future granddaughter made Martha quite happy in more ways than one.**


	38. Bit of Fun

**Bit of Fun**

** "Why don't we get away for a while?" Castle asked.**

** "Sure, but where would we go? The Hamptons again? Or skiing?"**

** Castle knew what Beckett had recalled.**

_**"Yeah well, maybe next time we go skiing you're not going to be such a show off."**_

_** "I wasn't showing off! Okay, I was showing off a little bit, but I swear to you I can to do a tail grab with my eyes closed. And without breaking my knee cap."**_

** "Hopefully you don't break anything this time around." Beckett quipped.**

** With that Castle and Beckett packed for their skiing trip. It wouldn't be long before Beckett would be unable to get back on the slopes.**

** Castle let his mother know that he and Beckett would be leaving for their ski trip once he had finished packing.**

** "Don't break anything this time; darling."**

** Beckett had overheard Martha as she finished packing her things for their time away.**

** Sometime later Castle and Beckett departed the Manhattan loft for fresh white powder a bit north of them.**

** It wasn't long after their arrival; Beckett and Castle hit the slopes. On the drive up Castle was contemplating ideas aloud for Nikki Heat's ending in the book he was working on. **

** Some hours later they lay in bed.**

** "**_**How about this? The weekend hadn't turned out exactly as Detective Heat had imagined, but now nothing… not even another murder on the beach could stop her from getting exactly what she desired most."**_

__**"Nothing is going to keep me or Nikki Heat from getting what we want; Castle…"**

** "Is that so Mrs. Castle/ Mrs. Rook…" Castle said matching Beckett's wit.**

** "Yeah it is." Beckett said with her smile that always made Castle smile himself.**

** Castle and Beckett were a couple of high school kids after that. Castle was perfectly alright with that to say the least. **

** Beckett was still in the honeymoon phase and Castle was right there with her.**

** "Oh Richard!" Beckett exclaimed at the top of her lungs after they started another tryst of theirs.**


	39. Dream

**Dream**

** Castle and Beckett were in bed that night. Beckett had just fallen asleep while Castle was still up reading. From the looks of it; Beckett was in a good and happy place as she slept. Castle wondered as he read what his wife was dreaming about; at the very least he had an idea or two of what his wife was dreaming of.**

_**"Every artist needs a muse."**_

_** "Call me your muse again and I will break both your legs, 'kay?"**_

**Beckett was smiling as she dreamed of the moment she and Castle had at that particular crime scene five years ago.**

** "Sleep well; my muse." Castle said.**

** "Call me your muse again and I will break both your legs, 'kay?" Beckett said as she repositioned herself from her side to her back.**

** Castle chuckled.**

** Beckett's dreams then turned to the day of their wedding. This dream made Beckett smile as she slept.**

** It was as if Beckett was observing the whole occasion from another standpoint in the dream.**

** Beckett watched as she saw herself come down from the bridal suite after Lanie and Alexis. Martha had just been escorted to her seat by Castle. Jim was waiting for his daughter by the doors while Ryan and Esposito took their places at the altar as Castle's best men. Castle greeted some of the guests. Beckett peeked out to where their wedding was outside of the building that was hosting their wedding. Right away Beckett found Evelyn Montgomery and her kids sitting next to Martha. After that Beckett saw Castle's fellow writers sitting next to Gibbs and Director Shepard. But the one thing that surprised Beckett the most was the one thing she didn't see that day. Beckett watched Jackson take the seat that was on the aisle where Martha sat with the Montgomerys. Beckett watched on as Castle saw his father next his mother.**

** The wedding march then started; Beckett watched herself wrap her arm around her father's as Lanie and Alexis started down the aisle.**

** Castle then closed his book, set it on the nightstand and turned the light out. As another smile came to Beckett's face as she relived their wedding day in her dream; Castle laid down next to her. **

** Before falling asleep there was two things left for Castle to do.**

** Castle kissed Beckett's stomach. "Good night baby."**

** Once he had his head back on his pillows; Castle leaned over to Beckett.**

** "Good night, Kate."**


	40. Informed

**Informed**

** After Castle and Beckett got home from their skiing trip they had an appointment with Beckett's doctor. It was the appointment where they would find out if their baby was a boy or a girl. It was clear that Beckett was still hoping that the baby was a girl. She really wanted the baby to have its grandmothers names.**

** "Mr. and Mrs. Castle; please follow me." the nurse said as she escorted the duo to an examination room.**

** Castle and Beckett nodded as they got up from their seats to follow the nurse to the exam room.**

** "Dr. Wahl will be with you momentarily." the nurse said as she left the duo in the exam room.**

** Sometime later Dr. Wahl came into the exam room.**

** "Mr. Castle, Detective; it's good to see you both."**

** "It's good to see you too; Doc." Castle replied.**

** "Let's see how baby Castle is doing today."**

** Dr. Wahl put the gel for the ultrasound on Beckett's stomach once Beckett had lifted her shirt up a bit. Shortly thereafter Dr. Wahl found the baby within seconds of the ultrasound wand making contact with Beckett's stomach.**

** "There is your baby."**

** The doctor let the expectant parents have a moment as they saw their baby on the screen before he spoke again.**

** "Did you want to find out what you are having?" Dr. Wahl asked.**

** Beckett looked to Castle before she answered. Castle and Beckett hadn't discussed this subject before the appointment.**

** "It's up to you; Kate." Castle said.**

** There was a brief pause before Beckett gave Dr. Wahl their answer.**

** "Yes; Dr. Wahl, we'd like to know what we're having."**

** Beckett took Castle's hand in hers as Dr. Wahl moved the ultrasound wand to find the answer to the question they were all wondering about.**

** "Here we go…. you are having a beautiful baby…." **


	41. Gathering

**Gathering**

"**Here we go…you are having a beautiful baby…" Dr. Wahl said as he trailed off a bit.**

** "What are we having, Doctor?" Castle and Beckett asked in unison.**

** "You're having a beautiful baby girl."**

** A smile came to Castle's face when he heard that he was going to have another daughter. Beckett was beyond elated that she got her wish of having a daughter. Now Beckett would have a daughter of her own. Alexis was her daughter in a way but the baby; baby Johanna Martha Castle would be Beckett's and Castle's, Beckett wouldn't have to share the baby with anyone besides Castle like she had to when it came Alexis.**

** "Congratulations; you two." Dr. Wahl said as he left the exam room.**

** Castle and Beckett had a moment to themselves after the doctor left. Beckett got off of the exam table to fix her clothes and to be with Castle.**

** The duo shared a kiss.**

** "We're having a girl." Beckett said in an excited whisper after the kiss when they were inches apart.**

** Castle loved seeing the excited side of Beckett.**

** "I know, I can't wait to meet little Johanna."**

** Beckett smiled.**

** "What are we waiting for; we have a lot of people to tell."**

** Beckett and Castle shared another kiss before they left. On the drive back to the Manhattan loft; Castle made sure that Alexis, his mother and his father in law were at the loft when they arrived. **

** Before long Castle and Beckett were outside of the loft just as Castle and Alexis had been after Alexis had been rescued from her captors in Paris by her father and grandfather.**

_**"You ready?"**_

__**Castle turned to Beckett when they were at the loft's front door.**

** "You ready?" Castle said as he had when it was him and Alexis in the exact place.**

** "Of course."**

** They shared one last kiss before Martha opened the door and hurried them into the loft.**


	42. News

**News**

** "You're back; oh good!" Martha exclaimed.**

** Castle and Beckett smiled as they were instantly enveloped in a hug from Martha.**

** "So what did Dr. Wahl have to say? How are things with the baby?" Alexis asked.**

** "Everything is fine with the baby."**

** Everyone smiled.**

** "What else did the doctor say? Am I going to have another granddaughter or am I getting a grandson?" Jim asked as he placed a comforting hand on Alexis' shoulder.**

** There was another pause.**

** "Well darlings, don't keep us waiting."**

** "We're having a girl." Beckett announced.**

** Martha, Jim and Alexis were just as thrilled as Beckett and Castle were when they had found out just little bit ago.**

** "Another girl, that is terrific." Martha said.**

** Castle and Beckett's attention was then drawn to the dining room table. Martha had once again out done herself just as she had after she and Castle were held hostage at the New Amsterdam Bank and Trust.**

** "You went a bit all out with lunch; didn't you mother?" Castle commented.**

** "Only the best for both of my granddaughters, Richard darling."**

** Alexis smiled enough for herself and her unborn half-sister at that moment.**

** "Well then; let's eat." Jim said.**

** "Sounds good to me; baby Johanna and I are hungry." Beckett said.**

** With that the family made their way to the table. Before the food was all dished out; a toast was made. Beckett and Alexis had a glass of soda before them while the other three had a glass of wine before them; the wine before Jim was purely for the toast and nothing else since he also had some soda just like his daughter and step-granddaughter.**

** "To the next generation in the Castle – Beckett family; Johanna Martha Castle." Jim said.**

** Everyone said salud after Jim's toast as they clinked their glasses together. Plates were passed around as everyone helped to themselves to the food before them. It was the perfect moment; both families together under one roof for what was the first of many times to come within time.**


	43. Tell

**Tell**

** When it came to the news they had about their baby; Castle and Beckett had to tell Gates which was protocol. They also had to tell Esposito, Ryan and Lanie since they were a part of the team. They were also family to Castle and Beckett.**

** Castle was the first one up that morning out of the two of them. He turned over in bed and watched Beckett sleep. Since the second trimester had begun Beckett had taken to sleeping on her sides or on her back. This particular morning Beckett was sleeping on her back which had made the twelve year side quite happy. Beckett was showing now but what made Castle happy on the teenage boy level that his wife was bit more well-endowed in the chest area of her person. On the adult level Castle was pleased with this part of the pregnancy because it meant that Beckett's scar from her being shot at Montgomery's funeral three years ago was hidden more than it usually was. **

** "See something you like; Castle?" Beckett asked once she was awake.**

** "Always do, Kate."**

** Beckett smiled.**

** "So we'll tell Gates and the others today…"**

** "Sounds like a plan."**

** Beckett and Castle then got out of bed. Alexis had stayed the night with her father, grandmother and step-mother the night before when Jim had left. The Castle family was going to have breakfast together before Alexis went home to Pi and before Castle and Beckett went in to work.**

** Martha was the last one to come down to breakfast.**

** "Good morning my darlings." Martha said as she joined her family.**

** "Morning Grams."**

** "Good morning mother."**

** "Morning Martha."**

** About an hour or so later breakfast was finished; dishes were cleaned up and all the leftovers were put away. Martha left to teach one of her many acting classes. Alexis went back home. Castle and Beckett went into work.**

** Castle and Beckett didn't waste any time once they got to the precinct. When they first got in they told Gates. Gates looked at the picture of her own daughter before she congratulated Castle and Beckett on their news. Once they had told Gates; Beckett and Castle went to tell Ryan, Esposito and Lanie. The expectant parents were congratulated by their friends/colleagues.**

** "Looks like you finally get that little girl you always wanted; Kate." Lanie said.**

** "I know, I am quite happy about it. I am looking forward to meeting her in a few months."**


	44. Change

**Change**

** It had been a number of months since Beckett and the others at the 12****th**** precinct had worked with Gibbs and his team on a case. Of course Castle and Beckett had attended Gibbs and the Director's wedding. Gibbs and the Director had visited on their way up to Gibbs' father's house a couple of months back. Things were a bit different this time around.**

** When Gibbs and his team came up this time; it was them who needed help on a case. It was quite noticeable that there was a certain NCIS agent that was absent and it was also clear that she had been replaced. Beckett and the others had learned that in the intervening months; Special Agent Ziva David had faced another hardship in her life. Back at Gibbs and Director Shepard's wedding, Beckett had learned that she and Agent David had one thing in common; they had both lost their respective mother at a young age. It was now that Beckett and the others at the 12****th**** had learned that Agent David was now an orphan following the unexpected death of her father; Mossad Director Eli David. **

** Agent David had resigned from NCIS following her father's death; went on a personal mission of her own in the country she had been born in and was now replaced by NSA Analyst Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop. What Gibbs' team didn't know was their Director kept in touch with former Agent David.**

** It was clear after Gibbs and his team arrived that the new girl on the team was being sized up. **

** Once they had what they needed; Gibbs and his team left to return home. Gibbs congratulated Beckett and Castle on their daughter before he joined his agents in the elevator. He also said he would let the Director know about the news once he saw her.**

** "I feel used." Castle said once the Feds had left.**

** Ryan and Espo laughed at Castle's wit.**

** The rest of work day was pretty much uneventful after that. Beckett, Ryan and Esposito had some paper work to do. Castle bee lined home early once the phrase paper work had been uttered.**

** When Beckett got home later that day around dinner time; she had found Castle playing one of his many video games on his Xbox.**

** "You think you could tear yourself away from that since you haven't seen me in a number of hours?" Beckett asked.**

_**"Now you're dead. You can suck it. Oh, you want more? Come get it, buddy. 'Cause I got something special for you."**_

_** "And I've got something special for you, too."**_

_** "Well that's not looking too good."**_

_** "What? Castle…"**_

_** "Well then stick your head out, Patel, and get pwned like a real man."**_

_** "Who's Patel?"**_

_** "He's this kid from India. He's been thrashing me for weeks but not tonight. Because tonight I am bringing it. And it stings, doesn't it!"**_

_** "Yeah, it kinda does. Castle!"**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "Would you rather play with a kid in an imaginary world, or with… in the real world?"**_

_** "Uh… I … ooh. I … uh…uh…"**_

_** "Oh my God."**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "Oh my God, you actually have to think about this!"**_

_** "No… Nope. I don't have to think about it. Come over here."**_

_** "Are you kidding me?"**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "You know what? Forget it."**_

_** "Seriously, I died on purpose for you."**_

_** "Whatever."**_

_** "C'mon, what? No, I ... it's not my mom. It's worse. Yeah, see ya Thursday."**_

__**Castle had learned his lesson the last time and put the game controller down.**

** "For you; Kate, I can tear myself away from anything."**

** Castle got up from his seat to go to his wife. They shared a kiss or two. Martha came in to the loft in her usual fashion while her son and daughter in law were still kissing.**

** "Hello darlings." Martha said making her presence known.**

** Before they pulled away from each other; Castle and Beckett went to the last time Martha walked in on them the morning after Alexis' high school graduation.**

** "At least you two are fully clothed this time." Martha quipped.**

** Following that; dinner was made, consumed and cleaned up before the trio settled in for the night.**


	45. Holidays

**Holidays**

** The holiday season had arrived once again. Thanksgiving had come a few days after the dinner they had as a family to celebrate baby Johanna Martha. Now it was Christmas Eve. Alexis and Jim were on their way over to the loft. Pi was heading to his parents' home to celebrate the holiday with them. Martha, Castle and Beckett spent the day cooking and putting the last few touches on the decorations throughout the loft.**

** Before long; the doorbell rang.**

** "That must be Alexis." Martha said as she had just finished pouring a glass of water for Beckett.**

** "I'll get it." Beckett said as she set the plate of appetizers she had finished making up on the table.**

** "Merry Christmas."**

** "Merry Christmas darling. What would you like to drink?"**

** "Soda is fine; Grams."**

** Castle came around to join his wife and daughter.**

** "Merry Christmas, Alexis."**

** "Merry Christmas, Dad. Merry Christmas, Kate." **

** With that Alexis set her things down in the living room before she started helping her family with all the preparations.**

** "So how many weeks along are you now?" Alexis asked.**

** "Fourteen weeks as of today." Beckett answered.**

** "Only twenty-eight weeks to go."**

** "Pretty much."**

** "And your due date is July 2****nd**** of next year; right?" Alexis inquired again.**

** "Exactly; two years and two months after we got married." Beckett said as she looked over to Castle.**

** After that the doorbell rang again. This time Beckett answered the door since it was her dad on the other side.**

** "You're looking good; Katie."**

** "Thanks Dad."**

** "You are about fourteen weeks; right?"**

** "I am."**

** Martha asked Jim what he'd like to drink and got it for him when he had said what he wanted. Everyone talked for bit more after that while dinner finished cooking. Soon after the oven sounded off to alert the end of the cook time; everyone sat down to dinner.**

** "I'd like to make a toast before we start eating." Castle said once he had everyone's attention.**

** There was a pause before Castle spoke again.**

** "This is a memorable Christmas as we gather around the table as a family as we await the arrival of the next addition to our family. While we wait for Johanna Martha; we remember those who couldn't be here with us…"**

** There was a slight pause as Beckett's mother came their minds.**

** "Merry Christmas!" Castle said.**

** Everyone said Merry Christmas and clinked their glasses. After that the entire family started to eat the wonderful meal before them.**

* * *

A/N: I know its a bit late to mention this since this story forty - five chapters long and counting at this point in time; but just to set the stage for the time this story is taking place in, it is taking place after Castle proposed to Beckett and after her time with the Attorney General's task force ended. So it starts in 2013 and carries on from there.


	46. Daily Grind

**Daily Grind**

** Following Christmas; it was time to ring in the New Year. Before the festivities got under way the team had to work a bit before they could celebrate. On New Year's Eve; the team got a visit from the reigning addition the family that was the 12****th****. Jenny had brought their daughter; Sarah Grace, who was six days away from being a year old, to the precinct to visit her aunts and uncles.**

** Little Sarah Grace was just as adorable as she had been the day she was born. The second Sarah Grace saw her dad; she instantly lit up with smile. Her smile only got wider when she saw Esposito, Beckett and Castle.**

** "Hello, Sarah Grace." Castle said.**

** The toddler reached for her dad after that. Once Ryan took his daughter; all of them talked for a while.**

** "You're still looking good. You look like you are about fourteen weeks." Jenny said.**

** "Fifteen actually and thank you."**

** At that point Sarah Grace wanted to be held by Beckett.**

** "You need the practice." Castle playfully teased.**

** "Like I haven't had practice between Benny and Sarah Grace."**

** "So what are your plans for ringing in 2015?"**

** "We'll have the loft to ourselves. Mother is going to the Hamptons."**

** "A quiet night then…"**

** "Sounds good to me." Beckett said.**

** "We'll see about that." Castle said.**

** Beckett rolled her eyes.**

** "What?"**

** "Later Castle."**

** "Oh come on; it's no secret that we…"**

** "Castle!"**

** "Beckett; it's obvious that we…."**

** "Tango." Esposito suggested.**

** "Thank you. That we tango, especially since you are the one here that is almost four months pregnant." Castle said.**

** "Just stop."**

** With that the conversation transitioned to another subject. A while after that everyone left to ring in the New Year on their own or with their loved ones. Castle and Beckett's evening was quiet for the most part until the ball dropped. The duo shared the traditional New Year's kiss which escalated into more.**


	47. Retrospect

**Retrospect**

**The morning after all of the New Year celebrations; Martha came home from her Hamptons celebrations in a grand way that was Martha Rodgers. Castle and Beckett were still in bed when Martha came home in the way that she did.**

"**Happy New Year, my darlings!" Martha exclaimed after she poured herself a glass of wine.**

**In Castle and Beckett's bedroom; Castle and Beckett woke up after they heard Martha. Castle had a look on his face that said **_**She's back….**_** and that kind of made Beckett smile a bit.**

"**Happy New Year, Kate." Castle said.**

**Happy New Year, Rick." Beckett replied with a smile on her face.**

**As they sat up in bed; Castle and Beckett shared another New Year kiss just as they had hours before after the ball had dropped just over three miles away from them in Times Square eight hours earlier.**

"**I guess we have to get out there."**

"**We do or she'll come in here. Don't think you want that."**

**Castle already knew what Beckett would say to what he just said. With that Castle and Beckett got out of bed, got dressed and joined Martha shortly after that.**

"**Happy New Year, my darlings." Martha said again.**

**Beckett and Castle wished Martha a happy new year. Martha poured a glass of wine for her son and some sparking apple cider for the three of them to toast the New Year.**

"**We've got a lot to look forward to this year." **

"**That we do." Beckett replied to her mother in law.**

"**You two will be celebrating two years of marriage and the birth of your daughter." Martha said.**

**Castle took Beckett into an embrace just as he had when they stood outside of the ambulance with Esposito and Lanie after Jenny had given birth to Sarah Grace.**

"**It will definitely be a year to remember." Castle said.**

**Martha could tell that her son and daughter in law wanted to kiss each other but they didn't want to in front of her.**

"**Oh just ahead and kiss…." Martha trailed off.**

"**We will, mother."**

"**It's not like I haven't kissed my fair share over the years." **

**Martha then left them to go to her room.**

"**Another awkward moment brought you by Martha Rodgers." Castle said just before they kissed.**

"**I heard that." Martha called from her room.**

**Beckett pulled back from the kiss smiling and laughing at Castle at his expense to some degree.**


	48. Planning

**Planning**

** "So what's our game plan?"**

** "Our game plan for what?" Beckett asked.**

** Castle and Beckett didn't have to work today.**

** "You're four months pregnant." Castle stated as they relaxed in the living room.**

** Martha had left moments ago for a lunch date with one of her suitors.**

** "I know that." Beckett said as look down to her stomach.**

** Beckett had just started showing when it came to the pregnancy.**

** "Our daughter will be here soon and the loft isn't ready for her."**

** "Castle; we still have five months before Johanna Martha is here. We have time."**

** "Five months will come fast."**

** Beckett knew there was no way of convincing Castle to relax.**

** "It's a new year; shouldn't you be working on the next Nikki Heat book?"**

** "Haven't gotten any ideas. The inspiration isn't coming."**

** "How about this?" Beckett purred in attempts to deter Castle.**

** Castle's mind when to the moment Beckett had said that to him in the Hamptons when he had first brought her there.**

** "The day hadn't turned out exactly as Detective Heat had imagined, but now nothing could keep her from spending the rest of her life with the man she loved."**

** "That's good."**

** Beckett laughed with a smile on her face.**

** "I should get a writer's credit for that."**

** Castle's response this time was to kiss his wife.**

** "So we're going for another round?" Beckett said.**

** "Why not? It's one of the many things we do quite well when we're together."**

** "Sounds good to me." Beckett said.**

** As they got underway Beckett was quite pleased with the fact that she had successfully deterred Castle yet again.**

** Sometime later after their latest tryst; Castle and Beckett laid together cover by the bed sheet just as they had hours before.**

** "Let's go shopping for Johanna Martha." Beckett said.**

** Castle smiled and kissed his wife on her head.**

** "Thank you, Kate." **

** It was Beckett's turn to smile. The duo spent a little bit more time in bed together before they got up to get dress and leave to go shopping for their daughter.**


	49. Excursion

**Excursion**

** Castle and Beckett had left the loft to go shopping for baby Johanna Martha that afternoon. Manhattan had been in the middle of a bitter cold snap; so Castle and Beckett were quite bundled up as they walked together, arms intertwined as they went. As they walked the streets and looked around them; their minds had gone to the fact that little Sarah Grace was about to be a year old in a few days.**

** "While we're out shopping we should also get a present for Sarah Grace." Beckett said.**

** "Sounds good."**

** Castle and Beckett remembered how the day that Sarah Grace had started off.**

_**"May I suggest…. Cosmo?"**_

_** "No you may not. And instead picking a name for a name for my kid, you should pick a date for your wedding."**_

_** "Pick a date for the wedding? I was planning on bringing her."**_

_** "Really? When is that? I might have plans."**_

_** "Oh."**_

** "I take it you were remembering the time we were walking to the crime scene with Ryan on the arsonist case." Castle said.**

** "Yeah. Good thing you brought me to our wedding." Beckett quipped.**

** Beckett's mind then went to rest of that time.**

_**"Oh, what was that?"**_

_** "The building. You guys should probably go."**_

_** "Sounds good. See ya."**_

_** "I'm….marrying him."**_

_** "Yeah, yeah."**_

__**With that Castle and Beckett came across the first store that they wanted to look into.**

** "Just remembered you running out of that building during the arson case when the building creaked."**

** "Didn't want to get trapped if the building collapsed."**

** "Yeah sure." Beckett said.**

** The duo then started their shopping trip. **


	50. Together

**Together**

** Hours later Castle and Beckett had come home from their shopping trip that was quite successful. They had gotten an adorable outfit and a toy for Sarah Grace when they were out. For their daughter they got a number of outfits, all of the essential as far as bibs and all of that. They also got the crib, the car seat and stroller for the baby.**

** After Castle had brought up the crib and the stuff that Beckett didn't carry up; he had wanted to put the crib together. Beckett gave him that much, it was clear that Castle was extremely excited for having another daughter. Beckett wasn't going take his excitement away from him.**

** So Beckett helped Castle with the crib. When they had finished that they settled down to watch a movie together.**

** "What do you want to do after the movie?" Beckett asked knowing full well what Castle's response would be as she came back with the bowl of popcorn she had just made for them.**

** "It's up to you; Kate."**

** "Okay."**

** An hour or so later the movie was over.**

** "What do you want to do now; Kate?"**

** "I don't know."**

** "You have any ideas?" Beckett continued after a slight pause.**

** "Not really. I could write some while you relax."**

** "There's that…"**

** "What are you thinking?"**

** "We could have some fun of our own…."**

** Beckett kissed Castle and led him into their bedroom.**

** Castle was surprised to a degree that Beckett had suggested another tryst in the bedroom. Usually Castle was the one who made those sort of suggestions.**

** "Not that I am complaining, but I am surprised that you suggested this." Castle said.**

** "Even I need a bit of fun like you do."**

** Castle and Beckett kissed.**

_**"I think we're just getting started."**_

__**Beckett looked into Castle eyes before she spoke again. Castle asked Beckett what she was thinking with just a look.**

** "I think we're just getting started." Beckett said again.**


	51. Wonderment

**Wonderment**

** Castle and Beckett laid in bed after their last tryst. Beckett could see that her husband had something on his mind. She knew it had to be something; maybe he was about to be all philosophical when he shared what was on his mind with her.**

_**"Roy, I am over it. I mean it. I want him gone."**_

_** "Okay, he's gone."**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "You want Castle gone? He's gone."**_

_** "I… what…what about the mayor?"**_

_** "This is my house, Kate. The mayor doesn't call the shots here. I do. You ought to know that by now."**_

_** "But I… I..."**_

_** "I could have kicked Castle to the curb years ago, any time I wanted to. Only reason I kept him around this long is because I saw how good he was for you."**_

_** "Kate, you're the best I've ever trained. Maybe the best I've ever seen. But you weren't having any fun before he came along."**_

** "Do you think Montgomery knows?" Castle asked.**

** "Evelyn and the kids know; Castle. They were at the wedding, remember? And they are coming to the baby shower." Beckett answered being a bit cheeky with Castle.**

** Castle just looked at her knowing that she was yanking his chain.**

** "You know what I mean, Kate."**

** Beckett smiled.**

** "Montgomery knows without a doubt." Beckett said.**

** "How do you know?"**

** "Roy knew that you were good for me."**

** This time Castle smiled.**

** "I'm feeling bit peck-ish, you want anything?"**

** "Sure."**

** "What do you and Johanna Martha want?" Castle asked.**

** "Why don't you surprise us."**

** Castle then got out of bed and got them something to snack on. Beckett looked down to her stomach. When Castle came back into the room; Beckett looked up to him.**

** "What is it?"**

** "RHD."**

** Castle laughed.**

** "You're definitely a ruggedly handsome dad."**

** Beckett and Castle kissed.**

** "AGM." Castle said when they parted from their kiss.**

** "AGM?"**

** "Absolutely Gorgeous Mom." Castle explained.**

** Beckett smiled.**

** "Thank you, Rick."**

** With that they shared a kiss which Beckett had initiated.**


	52. Constant

**Constant**

** Beckett and Castle had been called into the precinct on a case that had just come in. When they had gotten in; Beckett had been pulled into Gates' office before she could join the guys. Gates wanted to check in on Beckett and see how things were.**

** "Thank you for coming in, Detective."**

** "Kinda had to come in; Captain. We have a crime scene to get to."**

** "I know. I just wanted to see how you were doing."**

** "I am doing quite well."**

** "The baby is doing well?" Gates asked.**

** "She's perfect."**

** "That's good."**

** There was a pause before either of them spoke again.**

** "If there isn't anything else? If not then I should go."**

** "There is one thing."**

** Gates rummaged behind her desk for something. When she found what she was looking for; Gates handed over a pink gift bag that had varying shades of pink tissue paper protruding from it.**

** "You shouldn't have, Captain."**

** "Nonsense; this is your baby shower gift."**

** "Okay, thank you; but you are invited to the shower. Why not just give it to me then, sir?"**

** "My mother in law is flying in; which means I am unable to attend your baby shower. Please open it."**

** With that Beckett unwrapped the gift Gates had just handed to her. Seconds after parting the tissue paper, Beckett pulled out what was inside the gift bag. **

** Beckett pulled out a Dottie Snuggle blanket that Gates had special ordered for Beckett and Castle's daughter. The blanket itself was a light pink; the baby's name and date of birth had been in sown in a font that named Castle on the website ordering page. Underneath baby Johanna's name and date of birth was pink elephant just as the lettering had been in pink.**

** "Thank you sir; it's beautiful."**

** "You're welcome. There is one more item in there."**

** Beckett had placed the blanket she had just pulled out over her shoulder as she when back into the gift card. The second gift was a pink hooded baby towel with the same pink elephant from the blanket and baby Johanna Martha's initials in pink Castle font just like the blanket.**

** "Once again; thank you sir."**

** Following that Beckett left Gates with the gifts back in the bag and brought it with her as she rejoined the guys.**

** "What was that about?" Castle asked.**

** "Gates just wanted to give me this."**

** Beckett said as she showed her husband the baby gifts she had just received. **

** "Those are beautiful." **

** With that the quartet left to join Lanie and the CSU team at the crime scene.**


	53. Case

**Case**

** Castle, Beckett, Ryan and Esposito rolled up to the crime scene where Lanie was already in the midst of her preliminary exam of the body while the CSU team was working on their various tasks at the scene. The uniform at the police tape let the quartet pass when they had approached. As Beckett walked past the uniform; he nodded at Beckett after he gave her the once over. After that the uniform smiled at Beckett since she was the higher ranking cop out of the two of them. Castle followed behind his wife with Ryan and Espo behind him. When Castle walked past the uniform; the uniform smiled and slapped Castle on the shoulder in a sort of way to go slap.**

** "Good job, Castle." the uniform said.**

** Ryan and Esposito laughed behind Castle.**

** "Thanks."**

** Once Castle and the guys had caught up to Beckett; they had found Beckett in a not so good mood. Ryan and Espo chalked it up to the combination of her being four and a half months pregnant and the fact that another person had been killed. Lanie, Beckett and Castle knew what the real cause behind the change in Beckett's mood.**

** "That has to stop." Beckett commented.**

** "Agreed." Lanie said as she sided with her friend.**

** "He means nothing by it."**

** Beckett rolled her eyes.**

** "So who's our victim?"**

** "Amanda Nest." Lanie said.**

** Ryan and Esposito were talking to the witnesses that had found the victim.**

** "Amanda Nest?"**

** "Yes; Castle, Amanda Nest." Beckett said.**

** "She's a famous photographer and she has been in countless media outlets over the years."**

** After that Beckett talked to Lanie about the body. Then she gave Ryan and Espo their next tasks before she left with Castle to talk to Amanda Nest's next of kin.**

** The uniform was about to praise Castle again when Castle and Beckett left the crime scene, but with one disapproving look from Beckett; the uniform backed off instantly.**

** Once the duo was in Beckett's car, they peeled away from crime scene within a heartbeat of a second.**


	54. Balance

**Balance**

** As Beckett's pregnancy progressed; she started to find a balance between work and family. Today; Beckett was taking a break from working the case of Amanda Nest's murder to enjoy some down time at her baby shower with her friends. Before the shower; Beckett had a check-up appointment at Dr. Wahl's office. Castle accompanied Beckett. Dr. Wahl was quite pleased to see the Castles.**

** "So how are we doing; Kate?" Dr. Wahl asked when he came into the exam room.**

** "We're doing perfectly well."**

** "There's not too much stress in your life right now? I know you have a very high stressed career as a homicide detective."**

** "To be honest with you; it does tend to get a bit stressful at times but that is why I married him." Beckett quipped.**

** Dr. Wahl laughed.**

** "Good to see that you have some balance. Let's see how your daughter is doing."**

** Dr. Wahl brought up the ultrasound and the expectant parents were able to see their daughter.**

** Beckett and Castle were once again completely spellbound by their daughter. Dr. Wahl pointed out all the features that doctors pointed out to the expectant parents during the appointments.**

** "She's beautiful just like you; Kate." Castle said.**

** "Thank you; Rick."**

** The two of them shared a quick kiss as Dr. Wahl printed out the latest image of Johanna Martha for her parents.**

** Shortly thereafter Dr. Wahl left and the duo had left for the baby shower.**

** The shower itself was being held at the loft. It was also a co-ed baby shower. Alexis had come home from school for the shower and brought Pi with her. Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Jenny and little Sarah Grace who was now a year old were also in attendance. Gibbs and Director Shepard came up from DC for the shower. Abby and Bishop also came up with Gibbs and the Director. What none of them expected was one guest they all knew was off on some sort self-exploration in the country she had legally detached herself from a number of years ago.**

** "So how far along are you? Ziva had asked Beckett as she sized up her replacement from a distance.**

** Ziva felt that it was only right for to size up Bishop; not only for herself but also for her predecessor, Caitlin "Kate" Todd.**

** "I'm about five months along as of today." Beckett answered.**

** After that Ziva explained how she came to NCIS all those years ago to Beckett so that Beckett understood why Ziva was sizing up Bishop. **

** Sometime after that it was time to open all the baby gifts and have some cake.**


	55. Finishing Touches

**Finishing Touches**

** In the days following the baby shower; Castle and Beckett put the finishing touches on their daughter's room. The crib had been built some time before the shower took place. Baby Johanna Martha's closet had been stocked with some outfits that her half-sister and paternal grandmother/partial namesake had bought for her on one of their many shopping trips. Besides the crib and the stocked up closet; the room had been completely with all the necessities. On top of the bureau were a number of framed pictures for the baby. One of which was one of Beckett with her mother when Beckett was a child; who was the other half of baby Johanna's namesake. There was one of Castle with Martha when Castle was a child. One of the other pictures to reside on the bureau was one of Castle with Alexis at the park; the exact same picture that Castle kept in his desk drawer in his office.**

** On the wall just above the crib was an elephant. Beckett and Castle had decided that their daughter would like elephants just like her mother.**

** "**_**So I was thinking. When we work a case together this desk of yours is sort of… kind of… our space. And these elephants on parade have creeped me out since day one. Oh, do you have a problem with that? If I try to get rid of something that obviously has deep meaning to you?"**_

_** "If you don't like the elephants, I don't like the elephants."**_

_** "Fine. I actually like those elephants. They obviously have family values and this one's good with money…"**_

__**The morning after the nursery had been finished Castle had woken up first to get breakfast for them. Shortly after Castle had gotten into the kitchen to work on their breakfast; Beckett had joined him. Beckett was still able to sport her many long sleeve shirts and short outfits she usually wore to bed at five months pregnant which made her quite happy. It also made Castle quite happy; although Castle's reason was quite different than Beckett's.**

_**"I keep making the mistake that he is family. He's not family. You are…"**_

** "What's on your mind?" Castle asked.**

** "Just remembered what you said after your father disappeared with Tony Blaine's body after we worked with him."**

** "Oh."**

** Beckett smiled.**

** "Yeah that was what I was thinking; babe." Beckett said as Castle as he set breakfast before her.**

** "Well I meant it. You are family. Both of you are family." Castle said as he place a hand on Beckett's stomach.**


	56. Expedited

**Expedited **

** The intervening four months between the baby shower and Beckett's due date had come. It was only a matter of time before baby Johanna Martha decided it was time to be born. So now it was a waiting game of sorts. One that her parents secretly hoped wouldn't play out like Sarah Grace's arrived had. Alexis was done with the last semester of college she was in and was now back at the loft for the summer. Pi was down in the Amazon helping out for the summer.**

** July 2****nd**** was drawing closer and closer as the hours passed by. Everyone was completely anxious as the time passed. At the precinct when a case came into the jurisdiction of Beckett and the boys; they made sure to have it all wrapped up tight with a bow on top so that nothing was left on the table when it was time for Beckett to give birth.**

** Thankfully on the eve of July 2****nd**** after days of false alarms; Johanna Martha had decided that it was time. So Beckett was rushed to the local hospital with Castle at her side. Martha, Alexis and Jim would meet them at the hospital. Ryan, Lanie, Jenny, Espo and little Sarah Grace would be by sometime after the baby was born.**

** Jim, Martha and Alexis waited in the waiting room. Down the hall Castle and Beckett were in the process of bringing Johanna Martha into the world. It was hours upon hours of waiting for Beckett to dilate to 10 centimeters. Hours before the clocks were about to strike midnight the time had finally come for Beckett to start pushing. Castle stayed at Beckett's side as she began to push. As Beckett pushed; Castle fell in love with her all over again as he saw his wife all sweaty as she pushed. She was just as gorgeous as she the night she showed up at the loft after Alexis had graduated from high school.**

** It wasn't long before Beckett only had to push one last time and she would be a mother while Castle would be a father again.**

** "You can do this; Kate." Castle encouraged.**

** Beckett just glared at Castle like most women did when they were in labor and their husbands tried to do their best to be absolutely supportive.**

** "Shut up Castle."**

** After that Beckett gave one final push. Seconds after Beckett took a breath she heard her daughter's cries. Down the hall from the delivery suite; Alexis, Martha and Jim heard the cries of Johanna Martha as well.**

** "How is she?" Beckett asked.**

** "She perfect; Kate, just like you."**

** "Your daughter is perfectly healthy and is doing well." Dr. Wahl answered.**

** "Do you have a name for this little one?" Nurse Reese asked as she filled out the file and birth certificate.**

** One of the other nurses in the suite had brought baby Johanna Martha to her parents. Beckett was sitting up in the bed she had been in for hours.**

** "Yes we do." Castle answered as Beckett took their daughter from the nurse who had brought her to them.**

** "What is her name?"**

** Beckett took her gaze away from her daughter's hazel eyes, which she had clearly inherited from Beckett, to answer the nurse.**

** "Her name is Johanna Martha Castle."**

** "That is a beautiful name for that beautiful baby of yours."**

** With that the nurses and Dr. Wahl left the delivery suite to give the new parents some one on one time with their newborn daughter before their family came in to meet the little one.**

** "She's beautiful just like you." Castle said as he kissed Beckett on her forehead.**

** "Thank you. She's got a bit of you in her too."**

** Castle rested on the bed next to his wife and newborn daughter. Beckett and Castle looked down to their daughter adoringly before the peace and quiet was interrupted.**


	57. Pure

**Pure**

** Castle and Beckett still had some time to themselves with their daughter before the peace and quiet dissipated. They both found their daughter to absolutely perfect and pure as they looked down at her. Now Castle and Beckett saw that their daughter had inherited her hazel eyes from Beckett when Johanna Martha had her eyes open briefly before she fell asleep in her mother's arms. The only question was if Johanna Martha would have brown hair like Beckett or black hair like Castle. Time would let them know about that.**

** While Castle and Beckett watched their daughter sleep there was a knock at the delivery suite door.**

** "Come on in." Castle said loud enough for the others to hear on the other side of the door but not loud enough to wake Johanna Martha up.**

** The door opened; Martha, Alexis and Jim came in. **

** "She's sleeping." Beckett said as her father, mother in law and step daughter drew closer to the bed.**

** "She's beautiful; Katie. Your mom would be quite proud of you."**

** "She's perfect; darlings. It's an honor to share my name with a creature as beautiful as Johanna Martha. She has your looks and everything; Katherine."**

** "Thank you; Martha."**

** "Thanks mother."**

** "Get over it Richard."**

** "Can I hold her?" Alexis asked.**

** "Sure."**

** Beckett handed Johanna Martha over to Alexis.**

** The sight before them was just as perfect as the new addition to the family.**

** "We need a picture of this."**

** Castle scrambled for the camera he had grabbed on the way out of the loft the night before. Once he had the camera in hand, he took the first picture of his daughters together. Even there was a noticeable age difference between Alexis and Johanna Martha; everyone had a feeling that Alexis and Johanna Martha would be quite close. After the picture Castle had taken of his daughters together; Castle took pictures of Johanna Martha with her proud grandparents.**

** Once those were done; Jim took a picture of his daughter and son in law with their new daughter.**

** In a few hours; Beckett and Johanna Martha would be discharged from the hospital. When that happened Castle and Beckett would be able to start their life with their family. Jim would head back home once his daughter and granddaughter were discharged. Martha was heading to the Hamptons for a few days before she return to help with the baby. Until then Beckett and Castle had Alexis around to help with the baby when they needed her.**


	58. Home

**Home**

** After Johanna Martha's grandparents and sister got to meet her; they had departed shortly before she was discharged from the hospital with her parents. Jim had gone home while Alexis and Martha went back to the loft to prepare it for Johanna Martha's homecoming. In the time that they had before Castle, Beckett and the baby came home from the hospital; Martha and Alexis had put up a welcome home banner just as Martha and Beckett had before Castle and Alexis had come home from Paris.**

** "One down; two to go." Castle said as the three of them came up to the loft.**

** Beckett was hoping that Castle forgot the prediction that Doyle had shared with them. Clearly Castle hadn't forgotten. **

** "About that Castle…" Beckett had started to say but had been cut off when Castle opened the front door with his free hand.**

** "Welcome home!" Martha and Alexis exclaimed.**

** This time Johanna Martha was awake and was able to lay her hazel eyes on her grandmother and half – sister for the first time since she was born.**

** "She has your eyes; Katherine."**

** "Thank you, Martha."**

** Castle had set Johanna Martha down on top of the dining table. Johanna Martha was still in her car seat when her father placed her on the table; pushed the handle and visor back.**

** Also in their absence; Martha and Alexis had cooked up a meal that would leave weeks of leftovers after some of it had been eaten today.**

** In a few hours after Martha impending departure for the Hamptons; little Johanna Martha would get to meet Espo, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny and Sarah Grace.**

** Alexis had shared with her family that Pi was looking forward to meeting Johanna Martha when he returned from the Amazon in the fall. Subconsciously Castle hoped that Alexis would have another boyfriend by then and Pi would be history but he knew that was a long shot.**

** Before they sat down to eat the meal that Alexis and Martha had made; Beckett had taken Johanna out of her car seat while Castle set the car seat in the living room. Johanna Martha laid in one of her mother's arms while her mother used her free arm and hand to eat.**

** After lunch; Martha left for the Hamptons. Alexis took care of her sister while Castle and Beckett cleaned up from lunch.**

** "She's going to need a diaper change." Alexis said.**

** "I'll take care of that. Go help your dad." Beckett replied.**

** Beckett had taken to motherhood quite well much to Castle's surprise.**

** "Okay."**

** Once Beckett took Johanna Martha from Alexis; she looked over to Castle who was still sporting a surprised look on his face.**

_**"Ah, okay. Okay, I get it. You were thinking that…"**_

_** "Yeah."**_

_** "Well, tell you what. When the time comes, there's no way I'm going to let you take care of our baby on your own."**_

__**"I told you that I wasn't going let you take care of our baby on your own."**

** With that Alexis joined her father in the kitchen to help clean up. While Beckett took Johanna Martha to the nursery to change her diaper.**


	59. Hamptons Holiday

**Hamptons' Holiday**

** With the Fourth of July approaching quickly and an idea came to Castle's mind. Martha had been in the Hamptons for a day and a half now. When the entire family was awake and was sitting down to breakfast; Castle brought up his idea.**

** "Why don't we join my mother in the Hamptons for the holiday?"**

** "Sounds good to me; I haven't been in the Hamptons for a while." Alexis said.**

** "It definitely sounds like fun. Only thing is that it's not just the three of us anymore."**

** Castle was making some coffee for him and Beckett when his mind went back to one of his memories with Beckett from the early years of their partnership.**

** "**_**Are you ready? He we go. I know Alexis already talked to you. I just wanted to make sure that you're really okay with having her here."**_

_** "I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't."**_

_** "Well, yeah, but you're busy, and I just don't want her to be in the way."**_

_** "Big Castle is the one who likes to get in the way. I'm sure Little Castle will be a pleasure."**_

__**"She'll be fine, besides we're going to take her to the Hamptons eventually why not take there for her first Fourth of July."**

** Beckett wasn't going to argue with Castle in front of Alexis and Johanna Martha. **

** "We should get packing if we want to leave soon before the holiday traffic out of the city gets too bad."**

** While they all got ready for the Hamptons; Beckett sent a group message to Lanie, Espo and Ryan along with Jenny and Sarah Grace up to the Hamptons for the holiday and for them to meet Johanna Martha for the first time.**

** On their drive to the Hamptons; Beckett got responses from Espo and Lanie about coming to the Hamptons. Ryan said it sounded great to him but he'd have to check with Jenny.**

** It wasn't long after the texts that the quartet arrived at the Hamptons house that Martha was at. Before they quartet left the loft; Castle let his mother know that they were on their way.**

** After they had arrived Martha help get her new granddaughter situated. Alexis went to put her things in her room. Martha could sense the mood her son and daughter in law wanted to do quickly.**

** "Oh Richard; I've told you once already…."**

** "What did she tell you?" Beckett asked.**

** "She told me that I should kiss you."**

** At this point Martha was holding Johanna Martha as Castle went in for the kiss.**

** "Oh kid; your parents are a quite a pair." Martha said to her granddaughter as they headed out of the main room so Castle and Beckett could have some time to themselves.**

** "Let's see what your sister is up to."**


	60. Patriotic

**Patriotic**

** The day of the holiday had come. The Castle family was planning on having a small barbeque and then they'd watch the annual Fourth of July firework show to cap off the day. It wasn't long before Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Jenny and Sarah Grace had arrived at the house. Castle showed them house just as he had with Beckett when he first brought her. After the tour; everyone wanted to see the new addition. **

** Johanna Martha was sleeping when her aunts and uncles came into the room to see her.**

** "She's adorable; Kate." Jenny said.**

** "She looks just like you." Lanie said.**

** "At least she's got your looks and not Castle's." Ryan said busting Castle's chops.**

** "Thanks buddy."**

** "Just like her sister and Sarah Grace; Johanna Martha has some New York's finest keeping her safe." Espo said.**

** Beckett and Castle loved the sentiment behind Esposito's statement.**

** A while after Johanna Martha woke up the group spent some time down on the beach. **

** When Martha knew that the rest of the family was on their way up to the house she made a quick trip out to one of the local boutiques.**

** "Katherine darling; mind coming with me and bring the baby with you."**

** Castle was a bit curious.**

** Beckett picked her daughter up and followed Martha into one of the other rooms.**

** "When I heard you were on your way up; I went out to pick something up for Johanna Martha."**

** "You didn't have to; Martha."**

** "Nonsense; it's my job as the grandmother and that little one's partial namesake to spoil her rotten once for myself and once for your mother." **

** Beckett smiled as she shifted her daughter around in her arms so she could open the gift bag that was sitting before her. **

** Inside the gift bag was a newborn one piece swim suit in red, white and blue colors. With the swim suit was matching hat and a pair of baby sunglasses.**

** "Thank you; Martha. She'll look so adorable in these."**

** Shortly thereafter; Beckett came back to where the others were with Johanna Martha sporting her new beach/swim attire. After all of the attention the group headed down to the beach for a while before their barbeque and the fireworks.**


	61. Thought

**Thought**

_**"One down; two to go."**_

** Castle's statement from three days ago when they came home with Johanna Martha was still ringing in Beckett's mind. They were still in the Hamptons with Martha. Ryan, Jenny and their daughter along with Espo and Lanie had just left to return to the city. Beckett was giving her daughter a bath while Castle picked out an outfit in the other room. Alexis and Martha had gone out shopping. Beckett's mind was split between the task of bathing her and to something that had prompted Castle's remark.**

_**"One of your book jackets. You know, "Richard Castle lives in New York with his wife, Senator Beckett, and their three children."**_

_** "Senator?"**_

_** "Three kids?"**_

_** "Yeah. Yeah, yeah. It was kind of hard to believe myself, given all the crazy stuff that goes on between you two."**_

__**"Three kids, three kids." Beckett said.**

** Johanna Martha looked up to her mother with an adorable smile on her face; a smile that nearly rivaled her mother's.**

** "Two more kids after you. Four total including Alexis. What did I get myself into?"**

** While Beckett was bathing Johanna Martha and musing aloud; Castle came into the kitchen with the outfit he had chosen for the baby. It was obvious that he had caught Beckett's last musing.**

** Castle took a step closer and bumped into some of the things on the counter that was behind Beckett and the baby. The sound of the items on the counter toppling over startled Beckett.**

** "Castle! Haven't you learned by now that startling a cop isn't a good thing?"**

** With that Beckett took Johanna Martha out of the bath and wrapped her in the pink elephant, initial monogrammed hooded towel from Gates.**

** "Didn't mean to; Kate."**

** "You have an outfit or is our daughter wearing this towel for the rest of the day?"**

** "Here's the outfit." **

** There was an awkward pause between Castle and Beckett after Beckett had taken the outfit from her husband.**

** "I heard what you said before." Castle said.**

** "You did."**

** "I did…"**

** As Castle and Beckett put a fresh diaper and the outfit on Johanna Martha; they discussed the whole subject of having two more children after Johanna Martha. They also discussed the other part of Doyle's insight. From the sound of it; Castle was content with being mystery writer and wasn't looking to step away from it any time soon. Then when it came to the insight of Beckett becoming a Senator; Beckett enjoyed being a homicide detective at the moment especially after her brief time working with McCord on the Attorney General's task force.**


	62. Game Plan

**Game Plan**

** After their talk about future children; Castle and Beckett had to come up a game plan when it came to taking care of Johanna Martha when Beckett returned to work. Of course when Beckett returned to the precinct to work also meant that Castle would return to consult. Martha and Alexis would look after Johanna Martha when Castle and Beckett were working.**

** One morning at breakfast Castle and Beckett stood at the counter with their iPads before them showing the calendar on both screens. When September rolled around; it would be Beckett and Martha taking care of Johanna Martha since Alexis would be starting another year of college while Castle went on weekend book tours.**

** The entire family returned to the city a few days after the holiday. On the drive back Beckett received a call from Gates. A request to see Johanna Martha was made by the Captain and the Police Commissioner.**

** Beckett and Castle obliged the request once they were back in the city.**

** "You have a beautiful daughter; detective." the police commissioner stated.**

** At the moment; Gates was holding Johanna Martha who was wrapped in one of the blankets Gates had gotten for her.**

** "Looks like we have another Detective with us here."**

** Beckett smiled. **

** Subconsciously Beckett hoped that Johanna Martha would follow in the Beckett footsteps of working as a lawyer or as a detective. But that was still a long time away; Johanna Martha was only a few days old**

** After the meeting with Gates and the Police Commissioner; Castle, Beckett and the baby stopped by to see how Ryan and Espo while Beckett was on leave. **

** Ryan and Espo assured her that they were fine and everything at the precinct was fine in her absence.**

** Beckett remembered when she went out with the firefighter that Lanie had set her up with per her request after she had learned that Castle was going out with bachelorette #3 and Montgomery had told her when he had found out that Beckett had a date.**

** It was moments like these that always made Beckett miss Montgomery. She would never forget what he did for her that lead to his death at the airport hanger. Beckett also promised herself that when her daughter was old enough; she'd tell her about her other grandmother and Montgomery.**

** Once their visit with Ryan and Espo had finished; the trio returned home so that Johanna Martha could take a nap.**

** Castle and Beckett put their daughter down for her nap when they got back to the loft.**

** "She looks like you when she sleeps; Kate."**

** "Thanks Rick."**

** "And I know you've heard this quite a bit since she was born; but it's true, she is just as beautiful as you are."**

** "Thank you."**

** Once they were sure that Johanna Martha was sound asleep; they grabbed the baby monitor on their way out of the room.**

** "And you're definitely an AGM."**

** "You're not that bad yourself as an RHD." **

** The duo shared a kiss just as Martha and Alexis came back home from being out for the day.**


	63. Return

**Return**

** The time had come for Beckett to return to work following her leave. Castle was returning to the precinct as well. That meant that Johanna Martha was left in the care of her grandmother and sister. Just after Castle and Beckett left for the precinct; Martha sat down on the couch to feed her granddaughter while Alexis talked to her mother on the phone.**

_**"Oh, you are a hungry boy. Yes you are. Good for you."**_

__**Just as she had when she fed baby Benny his bottle while Castle and Beckett fell asleep; Martha fed her granddaughter and had a sense of déjà vu as she did so.**

** "Oh, you are a hungry girl. Yes you are. Good for you."**

** Alexis was listening to her mother drone on about a new role she had gotten when she pulled the phone away for a moment.**

** "Am I the only one having déjà vu here?" Alexis said to her grandmother.**

** "No darling, I'm having a bit of déjà vu myself."**

** Alexis smiled.**

** "From what I overheard from your father and Katherine; that guy from the future they worked with on one of their cases said that they were going to have three kids together."**

** "So at some point there will be two more after her."**

** "Yes when they feel like it. From the looks of it might be a while before you have two more siblings."**

** "Kate definitely seems to be enjoying motherhood."**

** "That she does."**

** Both Martha and Alexis knew that Beckett's joy in parenthood had somewhat come from the fact that Johanna Martha had her Beckett's mother's name as hers. Soon after their little side chat; Alexis was pulled back to her conversation with her own mother.**

** When Alexis got off the phone there was an unpleasant look on her face.**

** "What is it?"**

** "Mom is coming for a visit."**

"**Oh dear." Martha said as she set the bottle Johanna Martha had drank from down.**

"**That what I was thinking."**

"**Better let your father and Katherine know."**

**With that Martha went to change her granddaughter's diaper while her other granddaughter clued her father and step mom in on the impending visit.**


	64. Deep Fried Twinkie

**Deep Fried Twinkie**

** Alexis called the precinct to let her dad and step mom know what was going on. The called had routed through to Beckett's desk phone in the bull pen. Ryan and Espo were nearby when the call came in.**

** "Your mother is dropping by? Does Grams know?" Castle asked.**

** Beckett wasn't too pleased to hear that her husband's first ex - wife and Alexis' mom was dropping by again. Uninvited again just as she had the last time she came by.**

**"Yes and yes, Dad."**

_**"You ok?"**_

_** "I had sex with my ex-wife this morning. My first ex-wife, Meredith. Alexis' mom; and she's thinking about moving back to New York. Do you know what that would mean to me? That would be a very special brand of hell, the hell of a deep fried Twinkie."**_

_** "A deep fried Twinkie?"**_

_** "Yeah, the guilty pleasure that you know is bad for you? So you only do it once, maybe twice a year for the novelty, but a deep fried Twinkie every day is aghh..."**_

_** "Castle."**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "Crime scene, dead body; a little respect here."**_

_** "I don't think he can hear me."**_

_** "Ok, how about a little self-respect then?"**_

**"You okay with this? Okay with Meredith coming?"**

** "As long as she doesn't stay with us like she did when Alexis had mono."**

** Once the call with Alexis was done; Beckett went to get coffee from the break room.**

** "So the deep fried Twinkie is back." Ryan said.**

** "Yeah."**

** "Good luck, bro."**

** Hours later; Castle and Beckett had returned home before Meredith arrived.**

** "Hello kitten." Meredith said when she came into the loft with all of her luggage in tow.**

** "Hello Meredith."**

** While Alexis said hello to her mother after Meredith curtly said hello to her former mother in law; Beckett turned to see her husband in an uneasy state with their daughter in his arms. Beckett took Johanna Martha from Castle.**

** "Deal with it; Kitten."**

_**"My first gun battle."**_

_** "Your last gun battle."**_

_** "Don't be so pessimistic, I think I handled myself pretty well."**_

_** "Yeah, probably saved my life."**_

_** "Probably. I definitely saved your life and you know what that means don't you? It means you owe me."**_

_** "Owe you what?"**_

_** "Whatever I want. And you know exactly what I want, don't you? You know what I really, really want you to do…? Never, ever call me Kitten."**_

**Thankfully this time around Castle set his ex-wife up in a hotel so he avoided the chaos he endured when Meredith stayed at the loft when Alexis had mono.**


End file.
